Life Away From Here
by CaliTues
Summary: Yuna Stiles finds out she can get away from her father when a friend visits her and finds out what goes on at home. TidusYuna First Fanfiction, if read, please review and be brutal.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no people from ffx-2 they all belong to Square Enix**

Life away from here

Introduction

'Life. What about it? Does it matter? Does life matter at all? To some, yes, to others, no. People on top, they care nothing about anyone but themselves. People on the bottom, do we matter to anyone?

These are the questions I ask myself everyday when I awake and step out of my bedroom door, usually meeting the floor. My father being the cause. So many times I wanted to get away but couldn't because he was there, In the way.

My name, is Yuna Stiles, but does that even matter? Do I matter? I'm seventeen and my birthday is in two months, not that, that really matters either. After that, I can leave, finally get away. To where I don't know. But it won't be here; it will be far from here. When I was three, my mother died in a car accident when she was driving to get me from daycare. My father blamed me, and still does, everyday, when I walk through the front door. I feel his hatred towards me, in my gut, the head, or anywhere else he can get a hold of me at. He'll hit me or anything, throw empty beer bottles, anything he can do to hurt me when I walk in that door. But even though he does that, I do love him. He wasn't always like that. He used to care. He doesn't now, but he still lets me live here, though it is in the basement, considering he has to make room for Lindsey, my 'wonderful' stepmother, and yes the quotes mean sarcasm. He married her when I was seven, and my life was a lower level of hell. She does anything my father says and more to me. She yells and screams, and everything else. Knock me to the ground, push me against the wall, hit me, you name it she does it.

Then there's the other side of hell in my life. School. Don't get me wrong, school can be sometimes better than home, then sometimes it can't. Nobody, and I mean nobody sees me, no one hears me. The only attention I do get is from girls doing anything they can to ruin my day, or from guys trying to get a one night stand. Yeah, like that's gonna be me. They judge me, by the way I act, which I usually keep to myself, oh did I say usually, I meant always. The way I look, well I have shoulder length brown hair, really skinny, from lack of food at home, I'm not exactly the shortest person, but not tall either. My clothes are decent enough but they aren't great. But the one thing that stands out about me the most, are my bi-colored eyes. One is clear blue, the other forest green. This shows everyone that I'm half-Al Bhed. Which as everyone in Spira knows, Al Bheds are the worst possible thing you can be in a mixed school. That is one of the main reasons that Dona messes with me. She knows I'm Al Bhed, she knows about my home-life. Why? Because, Dona is Lindsey's daughter. I have to deal with her at home and at school, which feeds the giant fire of my life. Guess what? Dona does the same thing to me that my father and Lindsey do. She hits me, hard. She goes after me in the halls and as soon as we walk in the door at home along with my father. Actually, no one even knows we live in the same house. Whenever she wants to have her friends over, I'm stuck locked in the basement, no matter how long they're here. Which for the record can be days. And trust me, after not eating for three days, you'd be pretty tired too. But either way, I go to school and try and get through the day. My life is a living hell. I know what you're thinking; there are others worse off. Yeah I'm sure there are but I've got it bad too, it's been like that for the past thirteen years. I'm used to it though, but maybe things will get better? Then again they could get worse. But, how could it right?

Okay now that you've heard the bad, you probably want some of the good right? Well I'll tell what little there is to tell. One good thing in my life now, and probably the best, are my grades. I'm one of the top five in my class, coming in at number two. And that's pretty much it. Oh and I have my laptop that I won in a school competition. It was real expensive and I was surprised I won it, it was my first year of high school.

Guess what? I do have one friend that I met over the net. His name is Tidus and he lives all the way in Zanarkand. Now I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't be having conversations with people over the net, right? But I've known this guy for three years. And it's not like it's some forty year old guy trying to get girls over the net, because I've seen him and had a conversation or conversations with him, using a webcam. And for your information, he's super cute. He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a great tan and a godly build. A few weeks ago, he said he might just come and visit soon. But he's busy with all the blitzball games his school has been having lately. But he said he'd come as soon as he gets a break though. To tell the truth, he's super nice, and I tell him almost everything. Everything except my home life. I haven't told him and I'm kind of scared to. But I trust him more than anyone else I know. I know, that's a little too much trust to put into someone I've never met in person before, but I do. When I talk to him, I feel like I can tell him anything, cause I know he is listening to me. But if I tell him about home, he might treat me different and I don't know if it could be bad or good if he found out, everyone would treat me different. But either way I can't wait until he finally comes to visit. He's been a real good friend, and one of the only reasons I want to get through the day at school and when I get home. He's so sweet, if he's not on one day, he'll stay on longer the next day to talk. Oh, he's really funny too. He can always get me to laugh no matter how I feel that day.

There's this other guy at my school, Shuyin, who never leaves me alone. He actually looks almost exactly like Tidus. He's always flirting and asking how I'm doing or things like that. He seems nice enough but I'm not so sure. But I don't know if he really cares or not. He knows about my life at home so maybe that's why he likes me. A couple of days ago, he asked me out, and I said I'd have to think about it. Still debating if I should say yes to him or not. He's nice to me too, like Tidus, but he can have a temper if he doesn't get his way or something.

Well that's my life, so suckie or not I have to deal with it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Yuna saved the file of her dairy and closed out. She stretched and then guided the mouse to the messenger bar. Double clicking on it, her messenger popped up, She smiled as she noticed her friend was on. She clicked on his name and started the conversation.

BrokenHEARTangel463: Do you know when you can come yet?

KiynteyhBLUE506: Soon.

BrokenHEARTangel463: You said that last time you know.

KiynteyhBLUE506: I know Yuna, but blitz season is almost over.

BrokenHEARTangel463: I know.

KiynteyhBLUE506: I'm sorry, but how about in a couple of weeks? Can you wait that long or are you gonna kill me?

BrokenHEARTangel463: Yeah that's ok. _He always says that._

Yuna smiled and then something came to mind. _This is the perfect way to ask him._

BrokenHEARTangel463: Hey T.

KiynteyhBLUE506: Yeah

BrokenHEARTangel463: I was watching this movie, and there was a girl who was abused by her father and didn't tell her friend.

KiynteyhBLUE506: What was it?

BrokenHEARTangel463: don't remember. But if you were her friend what would you do when you found out?

KiynteyhBLUE506: I don't know, I'd probably hit her father. Especially if it was someone like you. I'd feel sorry for whoever that happened to. There are situations like that in real life, I can't imagine why someone would do that to their own child, and it just doesn't make sense.

Yuna let Tidus's words sink in while her hands nervously sat on the keyboard. _He wouldn't be mad, maybe I should tell him._ Yuna was about to tell Tidus the truth when she heard banging on her door. She quickly minimized the messenger and closed the laptop, stuffing it under her bed. She jumped up and slowly opened her door. As soon as it opened, her father knocked her to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop locking your damn door?" He yelled as he stood her to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Yuna managed through tears.

"Do you think I give a shit?" He yelled pushing her down to the floor.

Yuna slowly sat up and gave her father a shake of her head. He laughed at her as she covered her head with her hands and curled her knees up to her head. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her over to her door, causing it to let out a crack as she hit it. She lay there as she held her arms against her chest. Her father gave her a quick kick in the stomach and then walked off. Yuna sat there for a few minutes trying to get the urge to stand. She then remembered Tidus was still waiting on the computer, she stood and closed her door. She went back over to her bed and pulled out her laptop. She rubbed her eyes as she opened it and went back to the messenger.

BrokenHEARTangel463: Back

KiynteyhBLUE506: What was that about? You didn't answer for like five minutes.

BrokenHEARTangel463: Sorry, I was doing something for my father,

KiynteyhBLUE506: ok

BrokenHEARTangel463: Anything new? How are you doing in blitzball?

KiynteyhBLUE506: Good

BrokenHEARTangel463: Ok

KiynteyhBLUE506: You okay? You want to get on webcams?

Yuna wanted to talk to him face to face, but as she looked towards her mirror she saw she still had tears running down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.

BrokenHEARTangel463: I have to find mine, give me a sec ok?

KiynteyhBLUE506: Ok

Yuna got up off her bed and went to her bathroom and washed her face and made it look like she hadn't been crying. She walked back to her room and got the webcam from her dresser. She hooked it to her laptop and then turned it on where she could see Tidus and he could see her. He was in a blue t-shirt, like he usually was after blitz practice, he always wore that shirt around this time of the day. But his room behind him looked different; she was about to ask about it when he started talking.

"Hey," He said giving her a smile.

Yuna just nodded and then gave him a little wave.

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous smile. Yuna had watched him do this over the past three years and noticed he only did it when he was nervous, confused, or was going to ask something.

"What?" She said smiling.

"Huh? Nothing," Tidus said with a smirk, "Who said there's something?"

"Do you want to ask me something?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"Yeah, why did you just bring up that movie out of nowhere a while ago, it kinda made me start thinking," Tidus said crossing his arms. "It seemed like it was a random thought, but I don't know…"

_No, he knows, but how? Everything's ruined now!_ _But he couldn't have found out, maybe it's about something else. But then again it might not be. _Yuna's insides were yelling at her to just turn the webcam off. To forget about him and then everything would be fine again. But just as her hand was about to reach for it…

"Yuna…. Does your old man…. Does he beat you?" Tidus asked cocking his head to one side like he had seen Yuna do thousands of times._ He does beat her. I know he does._

Yuna just stared at him and let tears slowly fall as Tidus shook his head.

"Yuna, you haven't noticed yet, but I'm on an airship, right now," Tidus said.

"Why?" Yuna asked through tears.

"To come see you silly," Tidus said with a smile, attempting to lighten the mood. "You still haven't answered me. Does he beat you or not?"

Yuna just nodded as her eyes began tearing up again.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Tidus practically screamed.

"I can't tell anyone. If the Yevonites found out, they might send him to prison or the Via Purifico!" Yuna cried.

The Via Purifico was basically a death camp for criminals when the prison does not cells for, or for those who sneak into the government buildings, which were highly off limits. People, who went in, rarely came back out. It was actually a maze that could kill or drive the sanest man crazy.

"Yuna, that's where he deserves to be! He beats you, I mean do you enjoy it or something?!" Tidus screamed back at her

"It's not that simple!" Yuna cried back at him as well.

"Yeah it is, you're abused! How could you think it's not simple, what he does to you. That's just not right."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Yuna looked up at the webcam.

"How'd you find out?" Yuna finally asked.

"Well you dropped a few hint bombs here and there. Let's see there was the thing where you never talk about your family. You'll have bruises on your face and arms, yet you play no sports. You often have headaches a lot when you get on. You get off without warning a lot. You often look like you've been crying, and I'll ask you if you're okay, and then your voice cracks a lot when you talk about certain things like school or that one time I asked you what was the best thing you've eaten in the past few days. You busted out into tears and said it was your stomach. And I bet it was that because you were hungry," Tidus said, "Oh and another thing, what you asked me today, that put the cherry on top of the cake," He gave her a worried look.

"I care about him, a lot, but he," Yuna tried to explain, "doesn't,"

"Yuna," Tidus said with a shake of his head.

"No! Tidus, promise you want tell anyone," Yuna said through tears.

"Yuna, I can't, your father beats you, I can't not say anything," Tidus said as he shook his head again.

"Tidus, no! You can't tell anyone! He'll get in trouble!" Yuna cried.

"Listen, I'll be there in a few hours, we'll talk then, okay?" Tidus said with a sigh.

"Okay, bye," Yuna said as she gave him a small smile.

"Bye,"

The connection between the two of them was canceled. Yuna closed her laptop and got under her covers, falling asleep.

Yuna awoke an hour later, after she crawled out of her bed, she got out the laptop and she checked to see if Tidus was on. He wasn't logged into the messenger but he had left her an email.

It read: Yuna, when you get this, I'm probably already at the aerodome. I need you to give me your address or come meet me somewhere, see ya later, alright?

Yuna read it over again in her mind. _I can't bring him here; he'll do something about my dad. I'll meet him at a café or something. _Yuna typed in the directions to the Luca Café and sent it to him.

He replied quickly: Thanks, see you there.

She stuffed the laptop under her bed and turned towards her door.

This was going to be a hard night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Final fantasy x-2 or characters.**

**And instead of replying to all the review individually, i can do it now because I am a lazy person, not that I'm not grateful for the reviews. Thankies to Blonde Goddess for being the first reviewer, thankies to shynote for the reviews on both chapters and the thing you said in the second one was a careless error on my part and i'll try to clear that up in this chapter, if i don't, sorry anyway.Thankies to .14karatgold. for your review, and how do you know if it makes it better, i could make it worse, a lot worse when Tidus does finally meet Yuna. I'm the writer, for all you know, one of them could die! But i'm not that mean of a person...or am i? Thankies to FFLOVeR (Hopie that's right, i'm doing this of the top of my head) for that review and i try to update at least once a week or more. It depends on if me feel like writing. Okie doky enjoy, review, and bash until your heart's content if it sucks. Sorry to take up time with all this...by the way, there's more at the bottom. Ha and again Ha! Beware my chickens of doom! (Don't ask about it i don't own that quote either, my friend does)**

Chapter Two

Yuna opened her door and quietly went up the stairs. She opened the basement door a little bit to look around the kitchen. She looked around to make sure her father wasn't around and then broke out into a run for the door in the living room. Yuna saw her father passed out on the couch as she ran out the front door. _As soon as I get back in tonight, he'll probably beat me, but hopefully he'll be at the bar, like usual._ She ran out onto the sidewalk and looked over her shoulder to make sure he hadn't woken up when she shut the door.

-

Tidus sat down at the table the waitress had led him too. She gave him one menu and pulled out her notepad.

"Um, two menus, please, I'm waiting for someone," Tidus said with a smile. "And I'm not going to order until she gets here, thanks,"

The waitress nodded and then left another menu next to his. Tidus scooted it across from him. He sat waiting for her, passing the time by drumming his fingers on the table to the music playing on the speakers over head. He looked over at the entrance and saw the doors open. He smiled as he saw Yuna walk in, looking nervously around for him. He waved at her and then she slowly made her way over to where he sat. She sat across from him and gave him a small smile and then looked away at the waitress who had came back.

"Are you paying for hers as well as your own?" She asked Tidus with a smile.

"Of course, what kind of gentleman would I be if didn't?" He said with a shrug. Yuna gave him a confused look. She hadn't intended on him paying.

"What would you like to drink then?" She asked Yuna.

"Water's fine," Yuna said with a forced smile.

_"_Same here." Tidus said.

"Do you know what you want to eat yet?" She asked writing that down.

"A salad, thousand island dressing please?" Yuna asked handing the waitress the menu.

"That's all you want?" Tidus asked Yuna with a piercing look. Yuna nodded. "I want a fish platter, and chicken, and some pasta, make sure to bring out all the sides."

_He's probably getting those different things for me since I just ordered a salad. So mission: don't cost him a lot, didn't work._

"Okay, it'll be out in a few minutes," the waitress said walking away from them.

Tidus looked over at Yuna who was looking at the table. He waved a hand in front of her face making her jump and look up at him.

"Spira to Yuna," Tidus said with a smile, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said again forcing a smile. "Just thinking is all."

"So, about your old man," Tidus said leaning over onto the table slightly on his elbows.

"Please don't tell anyone, it's really not that bad, he usually only hits me in the morning and when I get home from school and sometimes when I lock my door when he goes to make sure I'm at home. But I don't…It's nothing to worry about." Yuna pleaded. "Don't tell."

"Yuna, your dad beats you, that's not okay," Tidus said a little too loud.

"Tidus be quiet, you're too loud," Yuna whined. "Just forget about it, you don't know anything!"

"Listen, chill out or I'll drag you down to the Yevonite station and tell them," Tidus said harshly, his tone then softened, "Look Yuna, you just don't need to stay there anymore."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go, and besides, I'm seventeen, legally I still have to live with him," Yuna looked down. "I'm his, to do whatever he wants with me, whether it's beat me, starve me, care about me, it's his choice."

"That's not true, you don't belong to him, you're not an object, just runaway or something," Tidus said trying to convince her to get out.

"I told you I don't have any place to go!" Yuna cried as Tidus put his finger to his lip to silence her. She looked over to where he was jerking his head and saw the waitress bringing them their drinks.

"Two waters," She said placing them down on the table, "Your food should be here in a few minutes," She said smiling as she walked away.

"Anyway," Tidus said as she left, "I'll let you come stay with me in Zanarkand."

"I can't just run away to Zanarkand, I'm almost eighteen, a few more months won't kill me," Yuna said with a shake of her head, "I hope."

"C'mon Yuna you just can't stay there," Tidus said softly, then his tone changed, "Listen up," Tidus got up and moved beside her. "You have two choices, you can leave with me, or I can tell the Yevs what you're dad does,"

"Tidus that's not fair!" Yuna cried as she pushed him away from her, causing him to nearly fall out of the booth, and made the two receive a few stares from other people in the café.

"Yuna, I'm only trying to help you. You don't deserve what he's doing to you," Tidus said softly.

"Yes I do, my mom died because of me!" Yuna cried as tears began forming in her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, how could it be your fault?" Tidus asked scooting next to her.

"It was my fault though," Yuna cried as she leaned on to Tidus's chest as tear flowed down her face.

Though surprised by Yuna's actions, Tidus put his arms around her to try and stop her crying, she needed to calm down, they were receiving a few weird looks. "How is it your fault?"

"She was coming to pick me up from daycare, I was three," Yuna explained, "She had got out of the car, I was watching at the window of the daycare, suddenly out of nowhere, a truck…." Yuna stopped and looked up at him, "it was a hit and run, it was my fault, if I hadn't of been at daycare, if I didn't exist," Yuna tried to stop crying, but the tears continued to fall.

"Yuna," Tidus started.

"No! It was my fault, I deserve it," Yuna said as she looked up at him, "I…" She started, "He's going to be so mad, I probably won't be able to go to school tomorrow if it's too bad," Yuna sighed. "Dona would hurt me too if she knew I was with someone like you. I don't want to go home to that, I can't…" She paused and shook her head, "I need to head home now before it gets worse."

"I'm not going to let you go home, you can stay with me at the hotel or something but you won't go home," Tidus said as he put his hand on his head, "But you need all your stuff don't you?"

"I can just go home, it won't be too bad," Yuna said as she leaned back from Tidus, waiting on him to get up so she could leave. "I'll just run into my room and lock the door, he'll just beat me when I get up in the morning, it can't be that bad, no worse than anything else he's ever did, I'll be fine," Yuna said urging him to get up.

"Yuna, I'm going to go in and get your stuff and then we'll leave," Tidus said with a shrug.

"Tidus you can't just go in and take my stuff out of my home! You just don't understand! I can't leave!" Yuna cried out.

"Shh! Be quiet, I have a plan," Tidus whispered into her ear, "all you have to do is follow me in and then we'll leave."

"Are you sure it will work?" Yuna asked. "What if something happens?" Yuna asked looking up and then back down. "He'll be so mad at me when I go in, for even trying to sneak out and get back in tonight."

"He won't hurt you, I'll be between you two the whole time," Tidus smiled and hugged her. "You'll come out without a scratch on you, I promise."

Yuna looked over behind Tidus and saw the waitress coming back with their food, she eased herself away from him and pointed to the waitress who had been stopped by another customer at a table. Tidus sighed and then got up and went to the other side of the table.

Yuna slowly picked at her salad while Tidus watched her. He could tell she was trying to make it seem like she wasn't hungry, but he could see it in her eyes when she would look up at him.

"You can eat whatever of mine you want," He said pushing his plates to the middle of the table.

"No, I'm not hungry really," Yuna said with a sigh.

Tidus shook his head and then finished off the pasta he ordered. Tidus paid though Yuna protested many times. The two stood, and Tidus then led her out of the cafe and out into the cold night to get a taxi to Yuna's house.

**Now that the chapter is over, i have one thing to say...Would you people be mad if i had a chapter ready just didn't feel like posting...Cause i think...Never mind...I don't have the next chapter done i promise cough Bye bye...**

**BTW: If you want to...You could send suggestions for future chapters considering my brain does not work well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except for the story line, all the characters, except for Lindsey so far, belong to Square Enix.**

**Here is chapter three, review and burn, a lot because personally me think this chapter sucks.**

Chapter Three

They rode in silence though Yuna wanted to yell at him and tell him to mind his own business, but was afraid to discuss it while someone else could here them. She turned to look at him; he was looking out the window while his hand drummed on his leg. She turned back to the front with a sigh. After riding for what seemed like hours to Yuna, though only about five minutes to Tidus, they arrived beside her driveway. Tidus paid the taxi driver and then turned to Yuna who had gotten out of the car as soon as it had stopped. The taxi drove off, leaving the two in the darkness. Yuna looked up to Tidus, who was looking down at her as well.

"Ready?" He asked with a nervous smile. After the breakdown Yuna had earlier, he was a little nervous about defending her against her father.

Yuna shook her head. _I should just tell him to leave. It's going to be bad enough going in alone, but if I bring someone else into it. Who knows what my dad will do..._

"You need to…You need to leave," Yuna said strongly. "He's going to be mad enough when I walk in. I shouldn't have even told you anything." Yuna looked down at the ground. "I shouldn't have trusted you."

Yuna's POV

"Hey! If you hadn't trusted me, you could be dead for all you know!" He yelled at me. "Isn't how bad it is at home?

"So, you wouldn't have been involved!" I yelled back, tears threatening to fall. "He could kill you as soon as you walk in if you know what he does, think about your own life! Not mine!"

Tidus shook his head and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the door of my father's house. He knocked on the door a few times and then stepped back. I tore myself from his grip and immediately got behind him. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. He smiled, he could be killed, we could be killed, and he's smiling. He looks back towards the door as it opens revealing my father. Even from behind Tidus I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I took a step back, my mind is screaming at me to run, but as I begin to turn Tidus reaches for my hand and holds it as my father looks around at me.

"Ah so this is where you've been," He said with a smile, "Well thank you for bringing her home," he said with his usual fake kind tone. He talked like that whenever he was with me and was in public or someone had figured out I lived with him. He reached around Tidus and grabbed my arm pulling me over to where he was. I easily gave in, but then noticed Tidus was still holding my other arm, his eyes not taking their glare away from my father.

"Yuna, go inside, it's late," My father said, pushing me inside making Tidus lean forward. He gave Tidus a deathly look. "You may let go now."

"She's not staying here, she's coming with me," Tidus said pulling me over to him where he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I know what you do to her, she's not staying with you."

"Wait a damn second," My father yelled as he pulled me over to him forcefully, "You told someone?"

"No…. No, h-he figured it o-out, I didn't mean…" I stuttered.

"You little…" He pushed me up against the door.

"Hey!" Tidus pushed him away from me. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you…"

"There aren't any deals to be made," he said with a laugh, "The only reason she's living with me, and she gets fed every once and a while is because I get her inheritance in a few months,"

I should have known, that was it, he kept me alive for my money that my mother had left in her will.

"That is the lowest thing I've ever heard of," Tidus said holding my hand. "Keeping your daughter alive just to have her inheritance?"

"It's really none of your business kid," He yelled at Tidus. "She's my daughter,"

"She's my friend and I care enough about her not to let her get hurt," Tidus said with a sigh.

"Now about that deal, you can let her come with me, or I can go tell the Yevonites about what you do to her."

My father laughed at Tidus as he pushed him and grabbed me.

"How about this, you can do whatever the hell you want with her when I've got her mom's money and then everybody's happy. And if you do tell the Yevonites, I'll kill her, which hands the money right into my wallet. Or I can keep her alive and get it and then hand her over to you," He said making the grip he had on my arm harder.

"If you kill her, you can't have the money either!" Tidus pointed out making a reach for me.

"Hey as long as she doesn't have the money I don't give a damn, she's lucky I'm letting her live," He said holding me up against the wall with his arm to my neck. "She doesn't even deserve to live, none the less get the money her mother entrusted to her after killing her, she got her mother killed! She should be dead, not Risa!."

I felt a tinge of guilt engulf my mind. It was just like I told Tidus, I deserve it. Tears fell from my eyes and down my face as Tidus shook his head.

"Yeah she does deserve to live and she will," Tidus shook his head again, he then smiled, mocking my father, "No more Yuna, you won't have to worry about him ever again."

Tidus pushed my father off of me and pushed him to the ground. He elbowed him in the jaw as he slammed his head down on the ground. He kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the stomach as well, picked him up and then held him up against the wall like he had done me. My father managed to get Tidus across the jaw with his elbow. Tidus quickly recovered and he kneed him in the stomach and punched him across the face and then again in the nose. My father, he was knocked out and bleeding by the time Tidus was through. Tidus stood and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house leaving my father on the ground. He turned to look at me.

Normal POV

Tidus faced Yuna with blood trickling down his jaw from where he had been punched by Yuna's father.

"Where's your room?" He asked panting.

"Downstairs," it was Yuna who now led Tidus to the kitchen and to the door to her room. She opened it and led Tidus down the stairs.

Her room was plain, in fact wasn't really even a room, just a bed and a dresser, with a door that led to the bathroom. She went over to the dresser and started pulling out clothes while Tidus gathered the things she had scattered around the room. He then looked around.

"Where's your computer?" Tidus asked looking around and then turning to Yuna.

"Under my bed, will you grab it please?" Yuna said looking for something to put her clothes in.

Yuna found an old suitcase and put all of her clothes in it. She grabbed anything else that would fit and put it in there. Tidus held her laptop and a small box Yuna had told him to grab. They were about to leave when Yuna gasped and dropped the suitcase. She ran over to the empty closet, or storage room that she had made into a closet, and went to the back. She pulled out a book bag and then tried to reach something on the shelf. Tidus watched finding a little humor in seeing her jump to reach whatever was up there. He sat down the laptop and box and went over to her. He reached up and pulled down what she had been jumping over.

It was a plush moogle, a bear with a pom pom over it's head and had a giant red nose with pink wings, with places that looked like it had been stitched up, and Yuna grabbed it from him as soon as he had it in her arms reach. He gave her a strange look, which she just returned with a smile. She picked up the bag and went back over to the suitcase; she picked it up and then began hauling it up the stairs. Tidus sighed and then went over and grabbed the laptop and box and followed Yuna up the stairs. They went through the kitchen and out the side door, Yuna turned to look at the house. Tidus came out and urged her to the sidewalk. They walked in silence for a while until Yuna spoke up.

"Where are we going?" Yuna asked with a sigh. "I'm hungry,"

"You should have ate the food at the café that I offered you," Tidus said walking down the street with Yuna following behind him.

"I figured I would be able to just go to sleep and then go eat breakfast at school," Yuna said as she looked up at the sky. "I hate their food, but like I had a choice."

"Well you do now," Tidus said to himself more so than Yuna, who he just gave a smile.

Tidus stopped as he saw a taxi driving towards them. He waved it down and they put all her stuff in the trunk and Tidus directed the driver to take them to the Lucan hotel. Yuna yawned as Tidus dug through his wallet. After a few minutes Yuna had fallen asleep, moogle in hand, and was lying on Tidus's shoulder making it difficult for him to move without waking her. When they got to the hotel, Tidus let Yuna lie in the seat while he paid the taxi driver to wait so he could just carry her upstairs. Tidus went to the front desk and got the key to the room he had already reserved and lugged all Yuna's things up to the room. He hurriedly rushed back down and got Yuna. He carried her to the room and lay her on the bed. He fixed him a spot on the floor considering he hadn't exactly planned to bring her with him, just to visit. He covered her up and then went over to her bags. He looked back over at her; she wore a smile and was tightly clutching her moogle. His curiosity got the better of him and suddenly started wondering about the story behind the small moogle. He shook his head and then moved all her stuff next to the bed. He glanced down at his arm and looked at the time, he sat his alarm for six o'clock tomorrow morning. He went over to where he had made him a place to sleep and lied down. He soon too, fell asleep. The last thought crossing his mind was Yuna, and how he was going to figure the situation out, how he was going to help her rebuild her life, with him.

**See, told you it was bad. Anyway the next update will be either on Monday or Sunday if things go as planned. Bye, and remember to burn my mind with flaming reviews which i deserve. : **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, zip, nadda, all ffx/x-2 people belong to Square Enix.**

**Okay, later than planned, but here's chapter four. Remember flames are welcome, but so are other reivews that let me know how 'good' it is or how it can improve. Anyway bye.**

Chapter four

Tidus heard his watch go off, which he had set the night before. He stretched with a yawn and then stood next to the bed. Yuna continued to sleep as he sat down next to her on the bed. As he looked closer at Yuna, he saw she had a bruise on her face and one visible on her arm, most likely from, who else, her father last night. He wondered how many others there were on her body. He gave a sigh, to get it out of his mind as she turned away from him with a groan as the sunlight from the window entered the room. Tidus stood and went to where he was facing her. He knelt down next to the bed and shook her shoulders with his right arm, while he had the other on the bed in front of her face.

"Yuna…. Come on get up," He said as she opened one eye and looked at him. She then covered her face with the cover. "You have to get ready, you have school don't you?"

Yuna uncovered her head and nodded. She sat up and gave Tidus a smile as she yawned though he didn't see it from her hand in front of her mouth. She sat up and grabbed the moogle from beside her pillow, and got up. When she was walking towards the bathroom, Tidus got up and snatched the moogle. She let out a whine as he lifted it from her hand. She turned and gave him an angry look as she crossed her arms.

"Give it back," She said holding out one hand.

"Why do you have a ragged old moogle? It seems like some dog got a hold of it," Tidus said holding it up in the air by its arms.

Yuna walked over and tried to grab it from him, but he held it higher with one hand. He gave an amused smile as she tried to jump and get it. She stopped and looked up at him. Tidus looked into her eyes and saw she wanted him to stop, but it was fun, he felt bad about taking it and then saw tears were starting to form in her eyes. He gave a sigh and then dropped it into her arms. She hugged it to her chest and then walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

_She's like a little kid, about as innocent as one too. That little thing must mean a lot to her to make her want to cry._ Tidus thought as he moved her suitcase next to the bathroom door.

He heard the shower turn on and he sat down on the bed for about five minutes. He looked over at the bathroom door and then stood. Walking over to the door, he knocked on it and then stepped back.

"Hey, how long you going to be in there?" Tidus asked.

"Leave me alone!" She called out through the door.

"It's twenty 'til seven," Tidus said, "Hurry up!"

He decided to get breakfast from downstairs. He went out the door and then came back in and went back over to the bathroom door.

"What you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"I'll just eat something from school, don't worry about it!" Yuna yelled.

"Yuna, what do you want?" Tidus asked again.

He heard the shower turn off and the curtain being pulled back, the door opened and Yuna poked her head out.

"What do you want? Anything you want I'll go get you," Tidus said.

Yuna thought for a while and then looked at Tidus with an innocent look.

"Waffles…. Please?" Yuna asked with a smile.  
Tidus nodded and went to go get the food. Yuna got her clothes and then went back into the bathroom to get dressed. She came back out with an old tank top and blue jeans and then went over to the bed and sat down. She then looked around for her moogle and remembered she left it in bathroom. She went and got it and then came back out and then went back to the bed. As she waited for Tidus to come back with the food, she felt the sharp pains on her cheek and arm. She gave a sigh and tried to forget about it..

"Let me in," yelled Tidus as he kicked the door.

Yuna let Tidus in while she still held the moogle. He rushed past her and put down two boxes on the bed. She shut the door and the turned to look at Tidus.

"Did you get it?" Yuna asked childishly as she went over and jumped on the bed, landing right next to Tidus has he sat down.

Tidus turned to her with an amused smile. He looked down at the moogle and then snatched it from her once again.

"Stop! Give him back!" Yuna whined as she tried to get it from him. "Tidus this isn't funny, give it back."

Tidus dangled it in front of her and moved it every time she made a grab for it. He then hid it behind his back and smiled at her.

"You can have it back, along with the waffles, when you tell me why it's so important," Tidus said.

"That's none of your business! Now give it back, you don't have to give me the waffles, just give it back, please?" Yuna said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tidus said with a sigh as he handed her the moogle.

Yuna clutched it to her chest and then turned away from Tidus. He sighed and then picked up one of the boxes and then opened it. He saw it was his and then sat it to the side. He picked up the other and held it out to Yuna. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a plastic fork, also holding it out to Yuna. She turned and looked at him and then took it with one hand while she held the small moogle in her other hand.

"Yuna," Tidus said getting her attention, "I'm sorry I've been taking it from you," He gave her a smirk. "But still, aren't you a little too old for a teddy bear?"

"No," Yuna said giving him a pout, "Not when the 'teddy bear' was a gift from someone, who you'll never see again," She then turned away.

Tidus mentally kicked himself many times. He scooted closer to her where he could lean over her shoulder.

"Oh, you're mom gave it to you?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded and then turned and looked up at him.

"She gave it to me for my birthday when I turned four, I had it the day she died," Yuna said holding the moogle, turning it in her hand. "I ripped it a few days after my birthday, I was playing on the playground and a boy was messing with me. He kept taking it and throwing it away from where my mom told me to wait while she got ice cream. I would run after it and then go back to where I was told to wait and then he'd take it and throw it again. I was crying by the second time," Yuna said and then looked up at Tidus with confusion. "And then there was another boy who looked almost exactly like the one who was picking on me. He distracted the one who had my moogle and I tried to pull it away from him. But he was stronger and the arm ripped a little. He laughed at me; the other little boy pushed him down which made him run off crying. The boy gave me a smile and then ran off after the other one, and I never saw them again after that. I was crying when the little boy helped me get my moogle and cried even more when it ripped. I showed my mom and told her about what happened. She stitched it up and then told me that I should have thanked the little boy who had helped me. The funny thing is that I remember that the two boys looked alike but I don't remember what they looked like at all."

"Oh," Tidus just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything you didn't want to talk about," He rubbed the back of his neck. "You should eat," He looked at his watch. Six fifty-five, "You'll be late for school."

Yuna nodded and then picked up the box as she sat the moogle down, but on the side opposite of Tidus. She opened the box and looked at the crisp waffles with the cup of syrup. She then looked up at Tidus.

"Are waffles any good?" She asked making Tidus give her a confused look. "I've never had waffles before, or pancakes, or at least it's been to many years for me to remember, my breakfast has usually consisted of a piece of toast or cereal. So, are they, any good I mean?"

"Yeah," Tidus said with a smile. _She's had no privileges, she's been controlled her whole life. By that dumb ass of a father of her's, I don't see why she won't just spill it about him any way._

Yuna ate the waffles while Tidus ate what he had gotten. After she ate she waited for Tidus to finish and then she pulled him to the door He gave her a smile and then pointed to her bag. She ran over and grabbed it and then ran back over to Tidus. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. He then locked their door and then led her down stairs where they went out and waved down a taxi. The taxi took them to Yuna's school, where Tidus got out with her; she looked up at him and gave him a confused look.

"Why did you get out here?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Tidus said with a shrug.

"Well, see you later, okay?" Yuna said running towards the building.

For the first time in a long time, Yuna walked into the school with a smile on her face. She walked through the crowds of people and to her locker on the last hall, which luckily for her was close to her first class. She got all of her books for her first few classes, she then shut the door, and standing next to her was Shuyin.

"Hey Shuyin!" Yuna said with a smile.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked touching the bruise on her face, making her wince at the pain. "What did your dad do to you?"

"I'm fine, my friend helped me," Yuna told Shuyin.

Yuna had told Shuyin about Tidus when she turned sixteen. He had been worried about who she was talking to over the computer. She had told him it was only a friend-to-friend relationship. But, she never really talked about one to the other; she didn't really feel comfortable doing so.

"Who?" Shuyin asked putting his hand on her other cheek. "Someone I know?"

"Yeah…Well sorta," Yuna said putting her hand on his. "I'm fine though, it was Tidus, he came to visit."

"He's here? Where's he at, doesn't he have to go to school today too?" Shuyin asked putting down his hand while Yuna still held it. "Don't tell me he's a drop-out."

Yuna let go of Shuyin's hand. Tidus hadn't said anything about him having to leave today or any other time. What if he had dropped out, but he said he could provide for her and him, so he must have a job. Then again, he said he played blitzball and he's eighteen, he must still be in school.

"I don't think he's a dropout, but…." Yuna said looking up at Shuyin, "Either way I have to go to class," Yuna said walking towards the classroom. "See you later!"

"Come find me during free period," Shuyin called after her.

Yuna just waved after him and continued walking to class. Yuna walked into the classroom and sat in her seat, which was in the back of the room away from everyone else. This wasn't exactly one of her favorite classes. The reason being, Dona was in this class, which means, hell for Yuna.

Dona walked in and immediately walked over to Yuna with a disgusted look on her face.

"So…Where were you last night? What'd you do to Braska?" She asked pushing Yuna from her desk, considering the teacher had yet to come in the room. "Hmm, you're in so much shit when you get home today, it's going to be funnier than anything to see you try and make him stop, 'Daddy please stop, I didn't mean for my little friend to beat you up'" Dona gave Yuna a mocking smile. "So who was he, too bad he won't be there when you get home today! You're going to be crying and whining which will only make him hit you harder, you know."

"Dona just leave me alone, please," Yuna said getting up off the floor. "I don't fell like messing with you today," She sat down again.

"Too bad I do," Dona said pushing Yuna's things from her desk and into the floor, she walked back up to the front of the room with a smile, she had succeeded in ruining Yuna's morning when it had been going good for once.

Yuna sighed and then got on the floor and began picking her things up from the floor. She then sat back down and then knew it was going to be a day like any other.

-

After her first two classes Yuna went to Shuyin's locker to wait for him like she usually did when he wanted to talk. He came after she waited for about five minutes; he walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"You okay? You don't look as happy as you did earlier," Shuyin said pulling her into a hug, "Was it Dona?"

"Yeah," Yuna said with a smile. Shuyin showed he cared about her a lot, it wasn't anything new for her for him to hug her. She had to admit she liked it, it made her feel, well noticed.

"Yuna, let's go the library," Shuyin said pulling her away from him and then grabbing her hand leading her down the hallways to the library.

Yuna and Shuyin spent the entire period in the library talking about random things like her father and school, and every now and then, Tidus, which made Yuna very uncomfortable. Yuna liked both of them as friends and only friends. But Shuyin wanted a relationship with her, which she wasn't so sure she was ready for. And Tidus was being so nice, offering to let her live with him, defending her against her father; he cared about her obviously, as a friend or maybe something more.

Yuna began thinking of which she would rather stay with; they both had their ups and downs. She sighed as she lay her head on Shuyin's shoulder while she sat beside him on a couch in the library.

"Yuna?" Shuyin said breaking Yuna's thoughts. "I don't think it's okay for you to see Tidus anymore. Like talk to him or whatever."

"What?" Yuna asked lifting her head from his shoulder. "Why?"

"I know you like him, but I don't trust him, I mean like you don't really even know that much about him," Shuyin said looking down at her with a smile. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to trust. No one from Zanarkand is."

"You've never met him," Yuna said pulling away from Shuyin after he wrapped his arm around her neck. "He's nice, I can trust him."

"Yuna I'm telling you this because I care, okay?" Shuyin said looking Yuna in the eye. "If you care anything about me, then you'll stop talking to him, just don't go near him, okay? I don't want him to do anything to you."

"He won't!" Yuna said breaking away from his glare.

"Please Yuna," Shuyin said turning her face to look at him, "do it for me. I don't trust him."

"But…"Yuna tried to argue.

"Yuna I mean it, don't talk to him," Shuyin said his voice becoming harsh.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't talk to! You're not my father!" Yuna said pulling away from him.

"No, but I'll do the job he isn't," He said harshly grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. "Don't talk to Tidus."

"Shuyin, stop," Yuna said trying to pull her arm away from his grasp. Tears began forming in her eyes from the pain Shuyin was causing to the bruise she had forgotten about until now. He had a good grip on her and was holding her down where she would have to look up at him. Yuna closed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked up at Shuyin.

Shuyin let go and then gave a pleading look.

"Yuna, I'm sorry," Shuyin said holding her. "I didn't mean to get mad, but…" Shuyin looked down at Yuna, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Don't talk to him, got it?"

Yuna nodded and hugged him. He was doing it for her own good. She shouldn't trust Tidus, Shuyin was right.

"Thanks," Yuna said with a smile.

Shuyin smiled to himself, he looked down at Yuna. She was stupid, blind, not thinking for herself. Shuyin had succeeded in what he had wanted to do. Yuna belonged to him, not his Tidus. Now Yuna wouldn't trust Tidus, he would get mad and go home. It was the perfect plan. Shuyin smiled to himself as the two stood and walked towards the exit of the library. Shuyin had broken Yuna's trust for Tidus. Hopefully it would stay that way. Oh how the tides will change.

**Flame, review whatever you people do. If you hated it, cool, it probably was bad. If you like it, guess you thought it was good. Either way, working on the next chapter, should be up soon...Maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Would have updated sooner, but didn't because i'm lazy. Either way here's the crappie chapter five. Remeber to burn. burn can be good.**

Chapter five

At the end of school, Yuna walked out of the building and then stopped. Where was she going to go? She couldn't be with Tidus; it wasn't safe for her to be with him. If she went home, she'd most likely receive the beating of her life. She shook the thought from her head and then turned back to the school building.

_I wonder if Shuyin would let me come stay with him for a little while._

About to go back to the school to find Shuyin, Yuna heard someone yell out her name; she turned and saw it was Tidus. She turned away and began running back to the building.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, as he began running after her.

She ran faster away from him, but the problem was, he was faster. He ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulders making her stop. She turned around and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. If Shuyin saw them…

"Yuna? Are you okay?" Tidus asked holding her shoulders while she tried to break free of his grasp. "What's the matter?"

"I can't…. I can't," Yuna said pulling away and trying to run off again only for him to grab her again. "I can't be seen with you! Leave me alone!" Yuna yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "It's not safe…" Yuna said in a whisper.

"What's the matter with you?" Tidus asked holding her to his chest to make her stop crying. "Please calm down."

"Shu-Shuyin said I can't trust you," Yuna said looking up at Tidus. "He told me to stay away from you, I can't talk to you or anything anymore." Yuna tried pulling away from him. "Let me go, please. I have to find Shuyin, I need a place to stay."

"You're staying with me though," Tidus said softly.

"I can't trust you," Yuna said just as softly as he had.

"Yuna, you can trust me," Tidus said holding her closer, "Do you really not trust me or are you just listening to what he tells you?"

"He said I can't, you're from Zanarkand," Yuna buried her face into Tidus's chest.

"Yuna, it doesn't matter where I'm from. I'm your friend and I won't hurt you, I promise," Tidus said, as he held Yuna closer.

Tidus stood there with his arms around her while Yuna just buried her face deeper into his chest. Then Tidus surprised Yuna when tears fell on her face. She looked up and saw him crying as he lay his head on hers.

"Tidus?" Yuna said softly.

"Don't lose trust in me. Please," Tidus said shaking his head. "You can't trust your family, or people at school, you may think you can't trust me, but I want you to. You don't deserve what happens to you."

"Why are you crying?" Yuna asked holding him closer. "Is it because of me?"

"Yeah, Yuna, it is," Tidus said his voice shaking. "You say you don't trust me, but you say that because what someone told you, you're not thinking for yourself. I don't care if Shuyin tells you something, your teachers, or even me, listen to yourself sometimes, you know?"

"But what if what I think isn't right?" Yuna asked him her voice shaking as well. She hated making him feel bad.

"What if the person you're listening to is wrong? You need to listen to yourself sometimes okay?" Tidus said taking a deep breath. "Now, if you really don't trust me, I'll go tell the Yevonites what your dad does and I'll go home, okay."

Tidus pulled Yuna away from him and she could finally see his face clearly, And indeed he really was crying and he was crying as much as she was. Yuna shook her head and then clung to Tidus's shirt.

"I do trust you, but Shuyin…" Yuna said as she looked up at him. "He kind of got mad today, at me."

"What happened? Why?" Tidus asked stepping away from her to look her in the eyes.

"Well, he was telling me that I shouldn't talk to you anymore, but I told him he couldn't tell me what I can and can't do…" Yuna said holding the arm Shuyin had grabbed."Hegrabbed my arm, kind of hard, and then he said I couldn't trust you anymore. And he talked me into it."

"Are you still into it?" He asked her with a nervous look on his face.

"No," Yuna said with a shake of her head. "Can we just go back to the hotel, I want to take a nap," Yuna said once again hugging him.

Tidus returned the hug after standing there for a few moments, stunned, and nodded. They once again took a taxi to the hotel. And Yuna once again fell asleep. Tidus lugged her and her bookbag up to their room and he sat her on the bed, while he threw her bag on the floor. He was tired but he didn't really feel like sleeping on the floor. He turned to look at Yuna who was actually on one side of the bed. Tidus shrugged and then lay down next to her with his back to her face. He then got up and covered her up and then he lay down on top of the covers. In a few minutes Tidus was sleeping soundly next to Yuna.

-

Yuna woke up a few hours later. She yawned as she tried to roll over but her arm hit something. She turned to see Tidus sleeping beside her. She crawled off of the bed and sat on the floor. She looked up at the bed and saw Tidus roll over in his sleep, his arm hanging off the edge. She sat up on her knees and leaned her elbows on the bed where she could see him. She reached out her hand for his wallet, which was in his back pocket, and pulled it out. She then stood and went over to the door of the room. She took a final glance at him and then left the room to get supper for both of them. She decided she would just get one of the things Tidus picked out last night for him and again a salad for her. Tidus woke up a few minutes later after she left, and rolled over to see Yuna gone.

"Yuna?" Tidus said sitting up. He got off the bed and went over to the bathroom, the door was shut so he knocked on it a few times and then called out her name again.

Tidus searched the small room and finally looked out into the hallways. After running up and down them about seven times, and asking people in the halls if they had seen her, he went back to the room. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Man, where did she go?" Tidus said shaking his head. "I knew sleeping next to her would have its drawbacks," Tidus took a quick glance at his watch, five-thirty.

Tidus sat there in the same position until Yuna finally walked in with two boxes of food like Tidus had did this morning. He looked up and then jumped up from his position on the bed to stand in front of her.

"Want to tell someone next time before you up and leave?" Tidus said glaring down at her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," Yuna said holding out the food. "I thought maybe you'd be hungry when you got up so I went and got something."

"Where did you get the money?" Tidus asked reaching in his back pocket feeling nothing, he looked back up at her.

"Yeah, I kind of took your wallet, but I only spent a lot on your food, I just got a salad," Yuna said reaching in her pocket and pulling out his wallet, she held it out to him with a smile.

Tidus took it from her and then took the food from her. He sat it on the bed and then walked over to Yuna, he put his arms around her and then took a deep breath.

"Do me a favor, tell me next time you want to go somewhere okay?" Tidus said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Why?" Yuna asked giving him a confused look, "What are you…were you worried?"

"Yeah I was, I didn't know where you were," Tidus said giving her a concerned look, "I was starting to think your dad had found out where you were, or something like that."

"I was with you, how could he?" Yuna asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know! The point is, was that I was worried okay," Tidus said closing his eyes.

"Okay," Yuna said once again embracing him, "Well, thanks for caring."

Tidus nodded and pulled away from her. He then turned to the bed and sat down and looked up at her with a smile.

"So what did I get to eat?" He said grabbing a box from the bed.

"I got one of the things you ate last night," Yuna said sitting down next to him, "I just picked something," Yuna said with a shrug.

"Cool, fish…" Tidus said looking over at the other box, "Why don't you eat this and I have the salad?"

"No, that's yours," Yuna said shaking her head.

"Well, you can eat the fish or not eat anything at all," Tidus said putting down his box and grabbing Yuna's.

"No," Yuna said reaching for the box Tidus held. "What if I don't like fish?"

"Too bad, because I remember last year you told me you loved the seafood restaurant that they took you too when you went on a school trip," Tidus said smiling as he opened Yuna's box.

"You actually remember that?" Yuna asked holding out a fork.

"Of course," Tidus said grabbing the fork from Yuna's hands.

"Hey Tidus," Yuna said as Tidus put the fork to his mouth about to start eating.

"Yeah?" He said taking a bite.

"Why were you crying about me trusting Shuyin more than I do myself, earlier?" She asked with a smile. "Do you really care that much?"

"Yeah," Tidus said with a smile as well. "Maybe more than you think."

Yuna blushed and began eating as well. They eat while they talked about the trip Yuna had taken last year. They had gone on a trip to the Moonflow to see a concert by a famous composer for a music class. The tickets had been expensive and Yuna had to work a part time job to pay for it, but Tidus had sent her a check when she had been fired because of Dona. She had been real upset, and Tidus just had to send it. Yuna told him about how Dona had eaten at the restaurant Yuna had been working at. Yuna was waiting on her and Dona made it seem like she had spilt food on her, and did something to her food, when it was actually because Dona had did it on purpose to make Yuna lose her job. Anything to make her life worse, Dona would end up doing and then rub it in later.

While they were talking, the conversation Yuna had with Shuyin earlier made her start thinking and want to ask Tidus some questions.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuna said as she got up to throw away the leftovers, Tidus grabbed her hand and pulled her back and took the box.

"Sure," Tidus said opening it and taking a bite out of a piece of fish that Yuna had not eaten. "How can you just eat a salad, you got to eat more, there are other kinds of food, and besides it's not like you need to be eating salads all the time, you're not fat or anything."

"Yeah, well I didn't have much of a choice of what I ate, I ate what I could afford, and most of the time the salads I ate weren't even that great," Yuna said taking the empty box and throwing it away. She stood next to the wall while Tidus looked up at her.

"Sorry," Tidus said feeling guilty. "I didn't mean it, that way."

"That's okay," Yuna said walking over and sitting next to him. "Anyway…About that question I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" Tidus said through a mouth full of fish.

"Why didn't you go home?" Yuna asked looking at him as she lay back on the bed. "Don't you have to go to school?"

Tidus coughed and turned around and looked at her.

"You're not a dropout, are you?" Yuna said sitting up and looking at Tidus while he turned away from her. "You're a dropout!?"

"No, well sort of…But I have a job, a good one," Tidus said in his own defense.

"But, I thought you said you play blitzball." Yuna said giving him a questioning look.

"I do," Tidus said looking away from her again. "That is my job."

"What?" Yuna asked standing in front of him.

"I play for the Zanarkand Abes," Tidus said with a smile as he looked up at her.

"But, you told me you were still in high school," Yuna said turning around to face the wall. "You lied to me."

"Well not exactly, I was in school until last year," Tidus said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you say anything after you quit?" Yuna asked sitting down again on the bed.

"I don't know, just didn't feel like telling you," Tidus said with a shrug, "Besides, you go to school to get a job, but who needs to go to school when you already have a job right?"

"Yeah but…" Yuna started.

"Yuna, I have money, a lot of it," Tidus said with a smile, "I can get you anything you want…You won't have to worry about anything, I promise."

"You make a lot of promises," Yuna said giving him a small smile. "Can you keep them all?"

Tidus nodded and then opened his wallet; he gave a sigh and then looked at her.

"We need to leave tomorrow if you're going with me or I won't have enough for tickets," Tidus said shaking his head, "Unless you want to stay, but if you do…I have to tell the Yevonites about your old man."

Yuna shook her head and then smiled.

"So…What's your house like?" She asked him.

"Well…" Tidus said putting an arm around her. "Let's just say you won't have to worry about space or anything like that. You can have your own room and I'll let you go shopping at the huge mall down the street from the blitz arena when I'm practicing and you can go to the high school I went to or you can have a private tutor."

"Really?" Yuna asked smiling at him as she lay back pulling him down with her. "That sounds great, but would you really spend that much money on me?"

"Hey you deserve it, I want you to have a good life from now on…Since your life's been going down hill so far," Tidus said with a nervous look.

"You've made it better…" Yuna said looking at him nervously as well. "I came home a lot of days and felt horrible and then I talked to you and everything would be just great."

"That's great…So are we leaving tomorrow?" Tidus asked her pulling her up as he sat up with a smile.

"I can't wait to see Zanarkand!" Yuna said hugging him making them fall back on the bed again. "Hey, do you think sometime, do you think we could go Macalania Woods, I've heard the springs and trees are real beautiful to see in the moonlight!" Yuna said as she remembered what she read on the woods and its springs, the moon reflecting of the springs and of the guado who lived near the woods in Guadosalam. In books they seemed impossible, but Tidus could show her, she could see lots of new things because of this chance,

"Sure, as soon as blitz season is over we'll go where ever you want to go," Tidus said pushing her down onto the bed and whispering in her ear, "There's this neat place I want to show you in Besaid too, I really want you to go with me."

"Okay," Yuna said pushing on his chest to make him move so she could sit up. "I'm not exactly ready for bed so what can we do?" Yuna looked around on the bed and grabbed her moogle.

Tidus laughed and then stood and then looked at her.

"You like that thing too much you know," Tidus said walking over and grabbing the moogle from Yuna.

"Tidus stop…" Yuna whined standing and trying to reach for it. "You said you wouldn't do it anymore! Give it back!"

Tidus sighed and then handed it back to her. "Sorry Yuna, but it's funny to see you jump for it," he said with a laugh.

Yuna gave him a small fake smile and then walked over to the door. She looked at him and then a smile spread across her face. She had a request she knew he wouldn't say no to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

"Can we go get ice cream, please?" Yuna begged as she gave Tidus a pout.

"Yuna I'm running out of money that I have on me," Tidus said looking away.

"Please?" She asked again pouting.

"No, Yuna," Tidus said shaking his head.

"Pretty please, I've only had ice cream a few times, please?" Yuna begged again.

"Fine," Tidus said as he stood behind her and then gave her a smile as he opened the door. "Let's go."

They left the hotel room and decided to walk to the Shiva's Ice Cream stand, which was a few blocks down from the hotel. When they got there, Tidus let Yuna take his wallet while he went to go look at something near the lake that was across the street. Yuna bought her ice cream and then went across the street and sat next to Tidus, who had lay down on the grass.

"What kind you get?" Tidus asked her as he continued to look up at the stars.

"Strawberry, why?" Yuna asked licking some of the ice cream from the side of the cone. "I was going to get you one, but I didn't know what to get you, you didn't tell me."

"That's okay, you can share," Tidus said leaning over to Yuna and holding the cone still while he licked some off the top.

"No, stop!" Yuna said moving it away from him.

"Fine, be that way…I'm the one who bought it for you," Tidus said with a smile as he looked away from Yuna.

Guilt flowed through Yuna and she held out the ice cream to Tidus.

"Yuna I was kidding, I just wanted to get a taste," Tidus said with a smile as he pushed her outstretched arm away from him. "I knew I could make you feel guilty."

Yuna just shook her head and ate some of her ice cream, after she had eaten half of it; she gave the rest to Tidus. Yuna then thought of something, school…

"Tidus, what will I do about school?" Yuna asked him as she lay down now.

"I told you, my old school or you can get a private tutor," Tidus told her as he finished off the ice cream and lay down next to Yuna.

"What if I chose to go to your old school, I'd have to transfer," Yuna said.

"Yeah, so, you'd still have most of your credits," Tidus said with a shrug.

"My parents would have to sign me in to that school and what about all of the papers that have to be signed, remember?" Yuna said making her point.

"Any papers that have to be signed, I'll forge your dad's handwriting, okay?" Tidus said putting his hands under his head. "How did you go on school trips?"

"Shuyin would forge his name," Yuna said as she put her head on Tidus's chest instead of the ground.

Tidus looked at his watch. "It's about seven thirty so let's head back okay?"

"I'm not sleepy though," Yuna whined. "Can't we do something else?"

"What do you want to do?" Tidus asked giving in though he sounded slightly annoyed .

Yuna was silent for a while; Tidus closed his eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Can't we just talk some more?" Yuna asked closing her eyes as well.

"We could…What about though?" Tidus asked placing a hand on her back making her jump.

"Um…I want to know more about Zanarkand, like, what do you do when you're not playing blitzball?" Yuna said leaning on his chest with one arm as she sat up.

"Oww," Tidus said as he sat up as well. "Well…Besides talking to you when I got home and going to a few parties every now and then, nothing much," Tidus said with a shrug.

"Really? But…With me living with you…Will I be in your way?" Yuna asked him leaning on his shoulder.

"Nah, I don't think so," Tidus said with a smile. "But I'm going to have a lot of games, and games mean after parties!"

"Where will I be when you're there?" Yuna asked looking at the lake.

"With me, where else?" Tidus said, "You can come with me to all of 'em and we'll have loads of fun! Zanarkand's parties are the best in Spira, second to none for sure."

"Oh…Yeah, but…Never mind. That sounds great!" Yuna said with a smile as she pushed him back down as she lay on his chest.

"Come on, let's head back," Tidus said trying to sit up but Yuna held him down. "Come on get up."

"I don't want to go yet!" Yuna said as she continued to lie on his chest.

"Yuna, you're going to end up falling asleep and I'm going to have to carry you all the way back to the hotel," Tidus complained. "Again!"

"No I won't, and if I do you can just wake me up, okay?" Yuna said as she continued to watch the stars on the lake.

Tidus and Yuna lay on the grass for another half an hour, and just like Tidus predicted, Yuna had fallen asleep. He sighed as he picked her up and carried her back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel, Tidus got Yuna in the bed and then lay down on the floor and set his watch again only he gave them a little more time to sleep, which meant they wouldn't be able to waste anytime in the morning.

-

Tidus stretched as his watch went off, he quickly stood and sat on the bed. Yuna was facing him and she was breathing hard, like she had to tell herself to breathe.

"Yuna?" Tidus said shaking her. "Yuna, you okay?"

Yuna grabbed Tidus's arm with one hand weakly, making him pull back. Yuna slowly opened her eyes and gave him a pained look as her eyes began to tear up..

"Tidus…I need my medicine…now!" Yuna whined through tears.

"What?" Tidus asked confused.

"It's in my bookbag!" Yuna said clutching her stomach. "Please it hurts really bad."

Tidus ran over to the door and got Yuna's bookbag and dug through it. He found a little orange bottle with her name on it and ran over to her.

"Okay, what do I do?" Tidus asked franticly.

"Water," Yuna said through tears as she stood and grabbed the bottle from Tidus and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Tidus slowly walked over to the door and leaned against it.

"Yuna?" Tidus said uneasily, "You okay?"

He heard the water running for a few moments, and then it turned off. Tidus knocked, and Yuna let out a whine. He opened the door and saw her leaning over the sink. She looked up at him and then turned back to the sink.

"Yuna?" Tidus said walking over and putting an arm on her back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine now," Yuna said sniffling as she looked up at him with a smile.

"What's the medicine for?" He asked her grabbing the bottle on the sink and reading the label. "Stomach pains?"

"Sort of…The doctor said it had something to do with how weak my immune system is. And then something about how I don't usually have that much energy because I've never had a lot to eat," Yuna said taking the bottle from Tidus, and opening it, showing him the pills. "I'm supposed to take these twice a day, but when I don't…"

"What just happened happens?" Tidus said finishing for her.

"Right," Yuna said closing the bottle and putting it on the counter. "I'm going to get ready," Yuna went outside the bathroom and got some clothes out of her suitcase.

"So you're on drugs?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Prescription," Yuna said with a smile as she came back to the bathroom and stood next to Tidus.

"So, if your old man didn't do to you what he did, you wouldn't be on 'em, right?" Tidus said sounding slightly angry.

"Tidus, after I start eating regularly, I shouldn't have to take it so much," Yuna explained.

"But, you'll still be on them," Tidus said frowning.

"Because of my immune system, it's not something I can help," Yuna said still smiling. "Now I need to get ready."

"Does it still hurt?" Tidus asked as Yuna held one arm over her stomach.

"Yeah, but it'll stop soon," Yuna said with a small smile. "Now leave."

Tidus walked out of the bathroom and let her take a quick shower while he went to go get their breakfast; he basically got the same as yesterday. When he got back, he got ready; they ate and then took a cab to Yuna's school.

Tidus again got out of the cab with Yuna. She turned to him when he grabbed her hand.

"Go to the office and tell them you need transfer papers, or whatever okay?" He said letting go and walking down the street. "I'll meet you out here around lunch time, okay, I'll bring you something."

"Okay see you later!" Yuna called after him and he just waved at her and continued walking down the street.

Yuna walked into the building and then she went to her locker, remembering she had forgotten she had homework. She got her stuff and then rushed to homeroom. She quickly did all her homework and then put it all up as the teacher walked into the room. Dona turned and looked at Yuna as she sat down. She smiled at Yuna making her feel uneasy.

"Alright, we'll begin today by taking a pop quiz on what we studied yesterday, if you did your homework, you should do well," the teacher said passing out the quizzes.

"Yuna," the teacher said handing out the paper to her. Yuna looked up at him. "I need to see you after class," He walked away handing out the rest of the papers to the class.

Yuna had finished her homework in a rush and hadn't really paid attention to what it was really asking. She finished the quiz with what she figured would be not many correct answers.  
After class, Yuna walked up to her teacher, Mr. Uematsu, and waited as he handed a paper to Dona, who walked by pushing Yuna with a smirk. Mr. Uematsu turned and gave Yuna a disappointed look.

"Sir?" Yuna said looking down at her feet.

"You've been doing well on homework and classwork, but you've been doing horrible on the last few tests, do you need help?" He asked holding out a test paper to Yuna.

Yuna took the paper and let out a sigh as she saw the grade, a forty-three.

"I'm sorry Yuna," He said giving her a reassuring smile, "But we can get someone to help you."

"Um, actually, I don't think you can," Yuna said politely, "I might be transferring to a different school…Today."

"Really? Where to? Did Braska get a new job of some sort?" He asked crossing his arms as he leaned back on his desk.

"No sir, he…I'm going to stay with relatives," Yuna said, using the first excuse that she could think of.

"Ah, well just remember Yuna, keep up your studies and you should be fine at any school you go to," He said to her with a smile.

"Thank you," Yuna said giving a slight bow as she turned and left the room.

When study period finally came around, Yuna went to the office, explaining that her father couldn't come get the transfer papers so she came and got them. After that, she decided she'd study for the test she had later, even though she doubted it would matter considering she was leaving for Zanarkand in a matter of hours. She walked towards the library and as soon as she entered through the glass doors, she saw Shuyin look up at her from the couch, and then walk over to her.

"I didn't see you at your locker," He said with a smile, "Where were you?"

"In the office getting some papers for my father to sign," Yuna said truthfully without thinking as she stepped around him and went to sit down at a table

"What for? You get in trouble or something?" Shuyin asked following her.

"No, um… Never mind, they're nothing really," Yuna said quickly as she sat down and gave him an innocent look.

"Do you want me to sign them?" He asked giving her a suspicious look.

"No!" Yuna said shaking her head. "I just…He'll sign them."

"Yuna you do remember what happened the last time you tried to get your father to sign something?" He asked.

_She remembered perfectly. Shuyin and his father had gone on vacation and Yuna had needed a fundraiser paper signed. She had been fourteen, and the beatings she received back then were not as rough but triple the amount she received now. She had walked into the living room, fundraiser paper in hand, and stood beside his chair as he watched a blitzball game._

"_Daddy?" She asked softly._

_He looked up at her as he put down the beer bottle he held to his mouth._

"_What?" He asked. "What do need that's so damn important that you have to come and interrupt this game for?" He practically screamed._

"_Sorry…I just…Can you sign this?" She asked, her hand shaking as she held out the paper._

"_You bothered me to get me to sign a damn paper?!" He yelled as he stood, causing Yuna to back away from him._

"_S-Sorry…" Yuna said, her eyes tearing up as he stood and pushed her over to the wall._

_That was pretty much all she remembered considering he had then knocked her to the ground, hitting her head, knocking her unconscious while he continued kicking her in the stomach and everywhere else. She remembered waking up, body aching, and saw the paper ripped to shreds, lying on the floor._

"Yeah, but…This time will be different, I…Forget it okay?" She said shaking her head.

Shuyin sighed as he grabbed her bag and dug through her things, while she just stood watching him, knowing she couldn't stop him. After a few moments of digging, he brought out the papers. He looked at them in silence for a few minutes and then he looked up at her.

"Transfer papers?" He asked letting them fall to the floor.

Yuna bent down and picked them up, avoiding eye contact with him. Shuyin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up next to him.

"Where are you going?" Shuyin asked, "And with who?"

Yuna jerked her arm away, pushing Shuyin and then grabbing her things and turned to head for the exit.He looked around to make sure no one was looking and then he grabbed her around her neck and then pulled her to the back of the library before they were caught. He let her go and held her up against the wall in the very back.

"Yuna, I thought I told you, no more Tidus," Shuyin whispered in her ear. "You've been staying with him?"

Yuna lied and shook her head.

"You weren't at home last night," He said with a smirk. "You're father told me you hadn't been home in two days."

"Why were you there?" She asked.

"Does it matter? The point is that you weren't there," Shuyin said with an annoyed look on his face as Yuna turned away from him.

"I've been at work a lot," Yuna lied again.

"You work Thursdays through Saturdays not on Mondays and Tuesdays, you don't think I know by now?" He said angrily. "You were with Tidus."

"What's with you? Why do you feel so threatened by him? He's not a bad person, in fact, you've hurt me more than he has, which for the record he hasn't at all!" Yuna whispered through tears.

Shuyin backed off of her and took a few steps back.

Yuna was losing trust in him, this couldn't happen, not yet. He wanted his share too. He had to act fast.

"Yuna…" Shuyin said giving her a fake, pleading look. "I'm sorry, really I am, I'm just jealous, that's all."

"Jealous?" She asked. "Of Tidus?"

"I don't like him around, I just feel like he's going to become your boyfriend at any time. I don't want that," Shuyin said with a shrug.

"He's a friend, that's all, just like you," Yuna said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But…I don't want to just be your friend, I want to be more than that," He said stepping towards her, a smile on his face.

"But…" Yuna said feeling uneasy, "Don't I get a say in this?" Something then crossed her mind, something she couldn't believe she didn't see earlier. "You don't really care do you? He cares more."

"Of course I do," Shuyin said putting his arms around her waist. "He's the one who doesn't care, really."

"Then how come he's helping me?" She asked softly, scared of someone overhearing them now that she finally remembered where they were. She pushed him away, and gave him a confused look. "He's making me stay with him or he'll tell them about my father!"

"See, he obviously doesn't really care, he just wants you," Shuyin said misunderstanding where she was going with this, or at least pretending he was.

"That's not what I mean, he doesn't want me with my father, so he'd offering me a place to stay," Yuna said putting emphasis on 'offering.' "You just let me stay there with him, no matter how bad it gets!"

"You told me not to tell anyone!" He whispered harshly.

"So, if you really care like Tidus, you would have told, no matter what I said, or at least let me stay with you like he's going to." Yuna said shaking her head.

"Fine, do you want to stay with me?" He asked annoyed.

"No," Yuna said simply.

"I did what you told me to do!" Shuyin said grabbing her arm.

"I told Tidus over and over," Yuna whined trying to get her arm out of his grip. "It didn't stop him!"

"Whatever Yuna," Shuyin said slamming her up against the wall. "If I see or hear that you were with him, I'll tell someone about your father.And if I tell your father about Tidus, he'll be out of the picture permanently."  
A single tear fell down her face as she shook her head.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Yuna yelled causing Shuyin put a hand over her mouth and pulled her down to the floor. He pulled them into a storage room.

Shuyin landed on top of her, his elbow hitting her stomach. He felt tears on his hand that was over her mouth, as he waited for the librarian who was walking past the room looking for the source of the interruption, to leave. Yuna was constantly trying to push him off of her, but he continued to lie on top of her. Once he was sure the librarian had moved on, he got off of her, though he still held her with one hand and the other over her mouth.

"Listen, study period's almost over, so meet me after school. And if you tell anyone about this you'll pay dearly, got it." He said harshly letting go and walking out of the room leaving her on the floor.

Yuna placed her hand on the bruises on her face, and was silent until reality hit. Everything had been a lie. A game to him. Shuyin had never cared; he was as he had called Tidus, untrustworthy. This was going to be harder than she had expected. Getting to Zanarkand was going to take a lot of effort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter seven before i leave on vacation. Which means i probably won't update until the first week of August. Unless i actually get something done at the beach. Remember to review please and tell me what needs to be improved besides the whole story itself because i already know that...**

Chapter seven

Yuna stood and walked out of the room, wiping the tears away from her eyes, she got her stuff from the table and then she went over to one of the couches, and sat down. How was she going to explain all this to Tidus? Shuyin sounded serious; maybe the sooner they left the better.

The bell signaling the end of the period rang and Yuna stood and headed for the school parking lot. When she was outside the building she saw Tidus sitting on a bench near the gate of the school. She ran over to him and pulled him up and pulled him behind a car.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling his arm away slowly.

"Shuyin," Yuna said simply.

"What he do this time?" Tidus asked annoyed.

"He threatened me," Yuna said holding Tidus's hand.

"What he say he'd do?" Tidus said looking at the bruises she had on her arm and face. "Are there any others?"

"Huh?"

"Are there any brusies on your body?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few on my back, stomach, legs, a little everywhere I guess," Yuna said with a shrug.

"Are they from your dad or Shuyin?" He asked placing his hand on one on her arm.

"I guess both, but I'm used to it, so don't worry about it," Yuna said forcing a smile.

"Oh, if you're sure…What did he say?" Tidus asked remembering his first question.

"He'd tell my father about you and where we're going, I don't know, I just want to go now," Yuna said close to tears. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Okay, do you have the papers?" He asked.

"Yeah," Yuna said getting them out of her book bag and handing them to him.

Tidus took them and pulled a pen from his pocket and the pulled out another piece of paper. It was a piece of paper with her father's signature on it. He began copying it onto the forms.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked him as she watched him match the signature perfectly.

"You're old man's house, why?" He said as he finished.

"How'd you get it then?" She asked not quite receiving the answer she had wanted before.

"It was lying on the kitchen counter when I snuck in, why?" He asked handing the forms back to her with a smile. "Look, go tell them your dad came and signed it at lunch, alright?"

"Why were you there?" She asked him.

"To get that paper, any paper really with his signature," Tidus said with a shrug, "So go give them that paper."

"Alright, you'll stay here won't you?" She asked putting the papers back in her bag.

"Actually…" Tidus started.

"I don't want to go the rest of the day, can't we go now?" She begged.

"I have to buy tickets, I have to get our stuff, but we're leaving today, because in case you haven't noticed, I haven't changed clothes, or taken a shower the past few days I've been here. And it's really starting to get to me if you know what I mean," Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

"So, I have to stay here? Until after school?" Yuna asked biting the bottom of her lip.

"Yeah, sorry Yuna, but I can't drag you all over Luca while I'm doing all that," Tidus said with a smile. He grabbed a paper bag he had laid down and gave it to Yuna, "Lunch?"

Yuna nodded and quietly ate the fast food Tidus had gotten while she thought of a way to not have to go the rest of the day. When she finished, Tidus stood and was about to leave when Yuna grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to stay, because Shuyin's going to be looking for me, I can't go with you if we wait," Yuna said looking away. "He won't let me."

"He won't let you?" Tidus asked. Yuna nodded. "He's not your father, he can't tell you what to do. Don't worry about it, I'll be right here waiting as soon as the bell rings, he won't get a chance to stop you, just come straight out here." Tidus slowly pulled his arm away from her. "He won't stop us, promise."

"But…" Yuna started.  
"As soon as you walk out those doors, whistle, and I'll come running, I promise," Tidus said giving her a quick hug before he headed out the gates.

Yuna stood and grabbed the trash and headed back towards he building. When she was about to go through the door, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Dona standing there with a smile.

"Who was that, Yuna?" She asked taking Yuna's hand and leading her to the side of the building.

Yuna knew not to go against Dona at school, she'd already learned that lesson. Yuna looked away from Dona and looked at the gate, wishing she had left through it with Tidus. Then hoping he hadn't gone out of earshot, Yuna put her fingers to her mouth and let out a long piercing whistle. Dona pushed Yuna up against the wall of the school.

"Answer me Yuna," Dona demanded.

"Shuyin," Yuna said watching the gate.

"Shuyin doesn't skip school," Dona said smiling, "Would it happen to be the guy that helped you Sunday? You know the one you're staying with?"

"No…It was Shuyin," Yuna said looking away from the gate to face Dona.

"Right, well I thought I'd let you know, Braska's picking you up, said he didn't want you to have to ride the bus, or should I say a taxi?" Dona said making Yuna's complete attention fall on Dona.

"No, he can't…" Yuna said shaking her head as Dona stepped back.

"Oh but he can, he's your father isn't he?" Dona smiled.

Yuna slid, her back on the wall, down to the ground, everything was ruined.

"Yuna?" She looked up at Dona and saw Tidus standing behind her.

Dona turned around at his voice and quickly looked him over.

"Well hello there," Dona said flirtatiously putting a hand on Tidus's chest.

He gave her a deathly glare. "Get the hell out of here Dona."

"Oh, so you know about me, I'm flattered," She said with a smile, "And aren't you trespassing here anyway, I think maybe you should leave, before I tell the staff."

"I think not, because unless you want to live on the streets, when Braska and Lindsay are in jail for abuse, I suggest you keep quiet and leave Yuna alone." Tidus said calmly as he went around Dona and helped Yuna up. "You okay?"

"You heard me!" Yuna said softly wrapping her arms around Tidus's neck.

"I told you I'd come running," Tidus said with a smile, "But I barely heard you, I wasn't even sure if it was you, but I just assumed."

"No matter how touching this is, you may want to leave before someone notices you're here, Yuna would be in trouble as well," Dona said interrupting them.

"She's right, for once," Yuna said softly as she pulled away from him, but then she remembered what Dona had said. "Tidus I can't go with you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Her father's coming to get her after school, which means she can't go anywhere," Dona said stepping beside Tidus. "But I can."

Tidus shook his head and then looked back over at Yuna.

"I guess we have to leave now," Tidus said with a sigh, he then turned to Dona. "Will you do us a small favor?"

"Us?" She asked looking at Yuna.

"Me?" Tidus rephrased.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Can you turn in Yuna's transfer papers?" He asked as he dug through Yuna's book bag.

"And what reason do I have to do that?" She asked continuing to smile.

"What do you want?" Tidus asked with a sigh.

"How about…," Dona said out loud and then she whispered something in Tidus's ear.

He quirked an eyebrow with interest, looked at Yuna and then shook his head.

"Well then too bad," Dona said turning and walking away from them.

Tidus let out a sigh and then looked at Yuna with a small smile.

"Hurry and go give them those papers and I'll wait for you, okay?" Tidus said handing Yuna the papers while he took her bag.

Yuna nodded and walked around to the front of the building and entered while Tidus sat down and waited for her. Yuna handed in the papers in the office, and then went to get her stuff out of her locker. As she held her stuff under her arm, she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around only to see Shuyin standing there with a small smile.

"So… you leaving?" He asked softly.

Yuna just nodded, afraid to speak.

"With Tidus?" He asked grabbing a few books from her locker and handing them to her.

She just nodded again. She then gave him a confused look.

"Aren't you going to try and stop me?" She asked looking at her feet.

"Not if you really want to go with him," Shuyin said with a smile. "I guess my brother can take care of you, since you're so against me."

"Brother?" Yuna asked cocking her head to the side. "Wait…"

"So do you still have that stupid bear?" He asked closing her locker after he grabbed some of the trash out of it.

"How'd you know about that?" She asked, she didn't remember telling him about the moogle.

"Don't remember? You were…four maybe? Mom had took me and Tidus to the park," Shuyin said throwing the trash he held in a nearby trashcan. "Ringing a bell?"

"I thought you two were related…" Yuna said more to herself. "So Tidus was the one who helped me and you're the one who took it from me, right?"

"Yup, you cried like a baby…" Shuyin said with a laugh.

"Why can't I remember?" Yuna thought out loud.

"Well maybe because our hair was dyed then, I think mom had it brown or something," Shuyin said with a shrug. "Anyway, tell him you know about me and him, okay?" He gave her a pat on the head and then walked off towards the cafeteria.

It wouldn't be long now, just a little while longer; Shuyin smiled as he left her there confused.

Yuna sighed and carried all her textbooks to the office. She then went back outside the building and around to where Tidus was waiting. He stood and gave her a smile as he took her binders and other things.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Shuyin's brother?" She immediately asked.

"How'd you find out?" He asked giving her a smile. "Shuyin?"

"Not from you," Yuna said a little angry, "And that you were the little boy who helped me get my moogle back, from Shuyin."

"Well I didn't think it mattered…Though Shuyin and me are brothers we haven't seen each other for about fourteen years," Tidus said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about the moogle?"

"I wasn't sure it was you…" Tidus said with a shrug.

"Oh, well….Ready to go?" She asked.

"We have to go get our stuff from the hotel and then we'll go to the aerodome," Tidus said as he stuffed her things in her book bag.

"Okay. Let's go, I'm ready to get out of here," Yuna said grabbing some of her stuff and Tidus's hand as she pulled him towards the front gate.

Shuyin stood a little ways off with a small smile on his face. "That's right Yuna, see you soon." Dona stood next to him with a smile on her face as well. Yuna had no idea what the two of them were planning.

They took a taxi to the hotel and got Yuna's things along with a small bag Tidus had that she had never noticed. They then took a taxi to the aerodome. When they got out of the taxi, Yuna looked around the parking lot that was in front of the building. As she looked around something caught her eye. Her father's car.

"T-Tidus…"Yuna said uneasily.

"What? Something the matter?" He asked looking around to try and see what had made her uneasy.

"My father's here," Yuna said pointing at his car.

"Oh shit," Tidus said hitting his forehead with his hand.

Yuna began to shake a little as she took Tidus's hand.

"Can't we wait, and take another flight?" She asked watching the entrance of the aerodome, expecting her father to walk out at any second.

"I don't have the money to give us a place to stay and eat before tomorrow," Tidus said literally dragging Yuna towards the entrance.

"No if he sees us…" Yuna started only to have Tidus interrupt.

"He can't do anything, we're in public," Tidus said making her let go of a pole she had grabbed onto.

"I don't care! I don't want to see him!" Yuna cried pulling away as she dropped to her knees. "I don't want to go back…" She said in a whisper.

Tidus dropped to his knees as well and sighed. He gave Yuna a reassuring smile and then took her hand pulling her up and into an embrace.

"He won't do anything to you I promise," Tidus said as he then backed away from her.

"Okay," Yuna said nodding after standing in silence for a few minutes.

Tidus then led the way to the entrance, Yuna never getting out of arm's reach of him. They entered and carried all their stuff to the security station, letting them search their things before they were to board the airship. As they waited Yuna saw her father at one of the airship arrival gates; she turned away where her back was to him. She took Tidus's hand and then her body began to slightly shake.

"What's wrong?" Tidus whispered as he took a bag from the man who began checking another.

"He's over there," Yuna said softly with a shaky voice.

"Calm down, why's he here?" He asked more to himself, not really expecting an answer.

"Probably getting Lindsay," Yuna said still shaking.

"Yuna calm down," Tidus repeated.

"I can't…." Yuna whispered, "He's too close."

"He's all the way over there," Tidus said shaking his head.

The man finished checking their bags and they were heading for the departing area when they heard someone yell.

"Braska!" A woman cried, dropping her things and running over to Yuna's father.

"Lindsay! You made it I see!" Her father cried embracing her.

Yuna turned to watch the reunion, she was glad her father was happy, considering she had killed the woman he once loved. He had moved on, from her, and her mother.

Lindsay was facing Yuna, and she then strained to see who was watching them. Yuna saw her whisper something in Braska's ear, making him let go of her and look at Yuna. Yuna opened her mouth to tell Tidus, but she couldn't. She merely stepped behind him as he turned to see Braska and Lindsay heading straight towards them. Tidus took a deep breath and then took Yuna's hand for reassurance. More problems, just great.


	9. Chapter 9

**Since it was so short, like my attention span, i added say maybe five hundred words. I got actually alot of work done down at the beach, but not for Life Away from Here. Another story i'm working on. It's kind of like Life Away From Here in a few ways but not really. If you'd like to read it send me a pm and then i'll reply and give you the first chapter. After it's been edited of course.**

Chapter eight

"Daddy," Yuna said with a smile as Braska and Lindsay stood in front of Tidus and herself.

"Yuna. Look what he did, you're lucky I was freakin' wasted and that Dona was with Leblanc, otherwise you would have never gotten past me," Braska said angrily pointing to the bruises he had on his face from where Tidus had fought with him three days prior. He then looked at Yuna "You're in more trouble than you can imagine, boy this is going to be fun, you're going to get it tonight."

"Look what the hell you did to her!" Tidus said pointing all the bruises Yuna had on her body.

"How'd he find out?" Lindsay asked, her arm around Braska's waist.

"That's what I'd like to know…Either way, Yuna, it's time for you to come home," Braska said jerking his head to the side.

"No it's not…," Tidus said standing in front of Yuna. "I'll make damn sure she's never even in the same room as you after today."

Braska laughed and then began looking around. He found what he was looking for and then walked away from the three and over to a security guard.

"Shit…" Tidus said taking Yuna's hand.

Tidus pulled her away as he grabbed their things and then ran down the halls with her at his heels towards the boarding dock. They ran until they came to the Zanarkand airship. Tidus stopped and looked around quickly to see how much time they had before the airship would depart. The intercom of the aerodome then came on.

"Five minutes till the Zanarkand airship leaves. Twenty until the airship heading for Bevelle leaves. Also, be on the lookout for a blonde haired young man with blue eyes. He was last seen with a young teenage girl with brown hair, it is not known where they are headed, but please tell security if you see them."

"Great…" Tidus said with a groan as he hid them behind a luggage carrier. "They'll never let both of us on now."

"I'll just go back so you don't get in trouble," Yuna said with a sigh as she began to stand up.

"No, I got an idea. Do you have like a hoodie or something?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yuna said digging through one of her bags, bringing out an old blue and yellow hoodie.

"Give it to me," He demanded taking it from her. He slipped it on over his shirt.

"What?" Yuna asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to give you my keys, my address and I want you to go on ahead to Zanarkand," Tidus said grabbing a piece of paper from a bag on the luggage carrier cart and then a pencil from a book bag on it. "nobody will know it's you, you're not with me."

"What?" Yuna asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to give you my keys, my address and I want you to go on ahead to Zanarkand," Tidus said grabbing a piece of paper from a bag on the luggage carrier cart and then a pencil from a book bag on it. "nobody will know it's you."

"No!" Yuna said shaking her head.

"Yes, Yuna do you want to get away or not?" He asked pleadingly. "I'll be there by tomorrow night, I promise."

"But…" Yuna began only to stop. "Promise?"

Tidus nodded and wrote everything down quickly, handing her the keys and his wallet.

"How will you get there?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, now go!" Tidus said pushing her out and towards the boarding area.

She turned to see him running off towards the exit of the aerodome with his bag. Yuna sighed and then heaved all her stuff to the airship. She gave the guard her ticket, who didn't even think to stop her and look under the hoodie, and then was lead to a small cabin. It consisted of two beds, a computer, and a small bathroom in the next room. She sat her stuff down at the door. She still held the paper and Tidus's things as she sat down at the computer, too lazy to look for her own. She started it up and looked over his address as she waited for it to boot.

"1634 Jecht Dr. A-east, Zanarkand?" Yuna said softly.

The computer started and she logged on as a guest, and then went onto the Internet, she went to moogle maps. (AN) She typed in his address and it pulled up a long street that went on for miles. She switched to satellite view and saw a gigantic house surrounded by two pools on each side.

Yuna stared at the house, trying to zoom in as close as possible. She sighed as she closed out of the window. She stretched as she stood, and then went over to her bags at her cabin door. She began searching through her bags and then sunk back onto the wall of the cabin as she realized something was missing.

---

Tidus let out a long sigh as he walked into the hotel once again, only this time he wasn't carrying Yuna. He had worked for almost an hour at trying to get out of the aerodome unnoticed, being spotted many times. He walked over to the check-in desk, and noticed it was the same girl that had been there when he had first checked in with Yuna. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and gave Tidus a smile.

"Well hello once again," She reached under her desk. "Come back for this?" She pulled out Yuna's moogle.

"Wow, thanks," Tidus said taking it from her. "She's going to be really bummed when she realizes she doesn't have it."

"So are you two staying again?" She asked as she turned to the computer.

"No, just me," Tidus said holding the moogle with one hand. "Hey, I kind of have no money on me, so can you like bill me later or something?"

"I'm sorry but no," She said shaking her head. "We take cash and visa but that's all."

"Well, thanks for giving me this," Tidus said holding up the moogle as he turned and began walking towards the exit.

"Sorry," She called after him. He left the hotel and she just went back to the magazine.

Tidus then looked around and waved down at taxi. He climbed in and shut the door.

"Luca city limits," He told the driver as he leaned back in his seat.

The driver nodded and then began to drive. Tidus sighed as he looked down at the moogle. He wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Yuna. It may take longer to get to Zanarkand than he had planned.

---

Yuna climbed out of the taxi and then grabbed her things. She sat them on the sidewalk and paid the taxi driver. She then took of the hood of the hoodie that she had been wearing, wondering why she still had it on. She then turned and looked up at the huge house that stood in front of her. Tidus's house was three stories high: brick on the first floor, and wood the other two stories. With a pool on each side, and what seemed like a track in the back. She picked up her bags and went to the porch. Yuna pulled Tidus's keys from her pocket, and she looked down at the ground. Even though she was alone, she felt out of place. She fumbled around with the keys as she tried to find the one to his house. After going through almost half of them one of the keys finally fit and turned, unlocking the door. She quickly grabbed her things and pulled them into the house and then shut the door behind her.

She had to admit she was a little nervous about staying in the huge house alone, but at the same time was excited. She had never been able to walk around freely at home, so this was basically all new to her. Not knowing where she was to put her things she simply just walked around until she came to a large sized living room. A black leather couch wrapping it's way around the room with a flat screen mounted on the wall. She sat her stuff down on the couch and sat down beside them. She saw the remote sitting on a small coffee table in front of her.

Even though she knew she was alone, she was hesitant before she finally picked it up. The screen on the wall became alive as she pressed the power button on the remote. She was greeted by an announcer, screaming at a player, urging him to swim faster as time for the game of blitz ran out. Yuna quickly changed the channel, if she thought of blitzball, she would think of Tidus, and surprisingly, she hadn't did so at all since she entered the large mansion. She didn't want to think of what could of happened after she left. She watched the screen show the weather, slight chance of rain the whole week. As she watched shows and flipped through channels she heard a ringing, causing her to jump slightly.

Yuna followed the ringing until she found the kitchen. A phone attached to the wall rang once more as she neared it before the answering machine picked it up.

"Yuna?" She heard Tidus's voice. "Yuna if you're there pick up…"

Yuna grabbed the phone from the wall and held it to her ear as she answered.

"Tidus?" She said, a smile playing on her mouth.

"Make it there okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Mi'ihen Highroad, north end actually."

"So you plan on getting here on foot?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Yuna sighed. He wouldn't be here for about a week. "So I have to stay alone until then?"

"I'm sorry Yuna, but I think…Never mind."

"Okay, well… see you soon?"

"I'll call every once and a while. Oh, do you have your moogle out of your bag?"

"Um actually…" Yuna said tears threatening to fall. "I...It…"

"Yuna don't be upset, I have it."

"Really?" She said, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Yeah, so I'll be sure to bring it to you soon, okay? Oh and make sure to take those damn drugs that you have to have," Tidus said in a sarcastic tone when he began talking about Yuna's medication. "I swear you're probably an addict."(sp?)

"I am not!" Yuna cried.

"Okay, okay, don't set the house on fire." Tidus said in a high pitched voice. "That's what my mom told me every time she went somewhere and left poor ol little me alone."

"I won't…Call back soon okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Yuna hung up the phone and then looked around the kitchen. She then felt extremely hungry, she then prayed Tidus had something to eat here as she looked through the fridge.

Yuna eventually found some fruit in the back of the fridge. After she ate, she decided she wasn't going to try and find the bedrooms, but instead simply sleep on the couch. She searched one of her bags and found a small blanket that she had packed. Another thing to remind her of her mother, only, unlike the moogle, something her father had given her as well. But that was when her mother was alive, then he cared, or at least acted like he did..

She stood and got her medicine from her bag and then walked to the kitchen. She got a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water and sat it down on the counter as she opened the small bottle of medicine. She took two pills and then made her way back to the living room.

Yuna lay down on the couch and attempted to fall asleep. But after lying there for half an hour and not even feeling tired, she stood and remembered she needed to brush her teeth.

Only one problem. She didn't know where a bathroom was. And later on that could be a problem. She got her toothbrush from her bag and headed out of the living room.

Yuna wandered through the house for a twenty minutes, but she found everything but the restroom. Downstairs so far had consisted of two living rooms, a kitchen, three game rooms, and two weight rooms. She then came to a room with a large spiral staircase, she looked ahead and saw there were other rooms on this floor, but her curiosity got the better and she began climbing the stairs, hoping she'd find a restroom and maybe a bed room.

When she reached the second floor, with the staircase continuing upwards, she stepped out into the long hallway, seeing countless doors going both ways. She decided to skip this floor and continue up and hope that the third floor wasn't the same.

On the third floor were three large doorways one on the left, straight ahead, and on the right. She opened the door directly in front of her, unprepared for what was awaiting her.

**Get it moogle? Google? Okay i know bad pun sue me. Get used to it! Cause i've got more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took longer than usual but i worked on this all day today...okay not really but still most of the day. and it's about maybe 3000 words. okay the first part of it was me trying to get in Rikku and Gipple in some way for something coming up in a later chapter. the rest is basically flashbacks and a 1st person pov that may leave you confused because it left me confused but what ever here it is. I did a very very quick spell check on this so it may be not you know correct**

Chapter nine

Yuna was pushed back to the ground as she felt arms around her waist.

"Tidus's back!" A blonde girl squealed with her eyes shut tightly as she knocked Yuna over and onto the floor.

"Rikku! That's not Tidus!" A blonde male with an eye patch yelled as he tore the blonde from Yuna.

"You're right Gipple! But I locked the door!" She said as she gave Yuna an angry look. "How'd you get in here?"

Yuna, who was still trying to recover from being knocked over by the small blonde, shook slightly as Gipple walked over to her.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked repeating Rikku's question.

Yuna slowly began to stand only to have Gipple push her back down to the ground.

"How'd you get in here?" He repeated already seething.

"T-Tidus gave…me the key," Yuna stuttered looking up at Gipple, his eyes resembling that of Shuyin as he looked down at her, piercing, only his eyes were green.

"He gave you his keys?" He snapped.

Yuna nodded. Gipple stared at her for a few moments before he shook his head his expression changed and his eyes became less harsh as he offered a smile. He held out his to her, he pulled her up as she took it and gave him a confused look.

"I believe you," He said turning to Rikku. "And she does too…"

"I do not!" Rikku yelled crossing her arms.

"Rikku?" Gipple walked over to her and smiled at Yuna. "Give us a sec."

Gipple pulled Rikku over to a corner leaving Yuna at the door staring after them as they talked.

"Well he obviously gave them to her, his security's top notch," Gipple whispered holding his chin thoughtfully. "I am the one who designed it after all."

"Whatever Mr. Cocky," Rikku said as she crossed her arms.

"C'mon Cid's Girl, trust me on this," Gipple whispered as he leaned in next to her. "If she is lying we'll find out soon enough but right now we don't have any proof."

"Fine," Rikku huffed as she walked around Gipple and stood in front of him facing Yuna.

Rikku gave a reluctant smile though Yuna noticed not, she held out her hand and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Yuna," Yuna said softly wanting to get on Rikku's good side as soon as possible.

Rikku stared at Yuna for a while before giving a genuine smile as she shook Yuna's hand. Rikku introduced herself and Gipple and then pulled Yuna away to where she could talk without pirate boy listening to them.

"So why are you here exactly?" Rikku asked as she sat with Yuna on one of the couches in the living area next to the room they were in before.

"I'm going to live here for a while, with Tidus," Yuna said softly.

"What? Really, like staying in his house, and everything? That's why you're here?" Rikku asked loudly as soon as Gipple walked into the room.

He arched an eyebrow at the two as he closed the door behind him.

"I have to use the restroom," Yuna said softly as she stood and headed for the door.

"The one on the left," Gipple said with a smile, which Yuna just nodded to.

Yuna left the room leaving Rikku and Gipple to talk.

"She's living here now?" Gipple asked shaking his head, "So T'll let some girl stay with him but not me? Well that's just screwed…"

"Wonder how she met him? In Luca?" Rikku said making her face so it seemed like she was in deep thought.

"Don't think too hard," Gipple said ruffling her hair. "He met a cute girl and said, "Hey I have an idea, I'll let this chick stay with me, and so I don't have to let Gipple stay with me.""

"Yeah, that's really what he said…" Rikku said rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

"Maybe she's a hooker or somethin'…" Gipple began only to be stopped when Rikku hit him upside the head.

"Yeah right!" Rikku yelled.

Yuna stood outside the door, listening to the two's conversation concerning her. Rikku was defending her a little… But still, she didn't think either of them despised her yet. But it probably wouldn't be long before they did, everyone usually ended up hating her, because she was Al Bhed in her old school. But maybe in Zanarkand it wouldn't matter if she was an Al Bhed.

"I'm back," Yuna said with a smile as she opened the door and stepped back into the room.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku said far to quickly. Gipple, gave her a glare, which she completely ignored.

"Yunie?" Yuna said uneasily backing away from the two blondes.

"New nickname, duh!" Rikku said with a smile as she pulled Yuna back into Tidus's supposed bedroom, or at least that was what Yuna guessed. It was the largest room she had seen up here so she figured it was his. The walls were littered with trophies, a few pictures, and other things. Rikku pulled her over to the large bed and pushed her down onto it gently. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, but we'll be back tomorrow to see if Tidus is back yet, okay?"

"He won't be…" Yuna said looking at her hands. "He won't be here for a few more days."

"Why?" Rikku asked sitting down next to Yuna.

"We had some difficulties in Luca," Yuna said with a smile, "But nothing we couldn't handle.

"Well I guess, I'll give you me and Gipple's number so you can call if you need anything or when T gets back okay?" Rikku said as she stood and looked around. She went over to a dresser and grabbed a piece of paper that was sticking laying on the shelf above. She pulled a pen from her pocket, Yuna not wanting to know why she carried a pen around, and then wrote down the numbers for Yuna. "We'll see you later okay?"

Riiku left the room, Yuna sitting on the bed with the paper in her hand. She was smiling, Rikku was different that was for sure. She turned the piece of paper around only to see that it had her email on it? A frown replace the smile that had resided on her face, what did he still have it written down for? Yuna smiled remembering the day she had actually first talked to him. She met on an art website, she had posted some of her drawings up on the website, actually Dona did it because she knew Yuna hated the way they had turned out. Tidus had left a comment, and asked if she would post up more.

Flashback in italics, thoughts in normal font 

_A fourteen- year old Yuna sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap. She searched for the website Dona had posted her pictures on earlier at school. That included an actual photo of her and then a picture she drew of herself. Also a drawing of Shuyin and his father, and an awful drawing of the two little boys, now known as Shuyin and Tidus, she had the two staring at each other with her, on the ground crying. Of course she had their faces shaded out, but the moogle was lying on the ground ripped._

_She finally found the website, she finally hacked into her own account after finally realizing the password Dona had used to create the account was 'Yunadravek' using Al Bhed to throw her off. But the thing was that she overheard Leblanc, Dona's 'friend' say it in English._

_Her account was loaded and she was about to delete it when she saw an icon flashing on the left hand side. 'Four new comments'_

_She decided she might as well see how bad they actually were. When she read them though the person who had left the comments, had actually said they were good. He said that he thought they were great actually especially the one of the little girl with the two boys. On the last comment though….he had told her that he would like to have her email address. He had already given her his, Yuna stared at the screen. Should she give it to him? If she did, would something happen?_

_After a long time of sitting in thought she finally sent him an email, asking why he was so interested._

_The next day when she came home from school and checked her email she saw that he had replied._

'_What's the matter, scared?' It read. _

_Yuna, completely freaked out, deleted the message as soon as possible. Yuna knew it was too good to be true. This guy was obviously just some old man looking for teenage girls. She sighed and closed her laptop._

_The day after that she again got an email from the guy. This time though it was different._

'_Hey, I'm sorry if the message scared you. I was just trying to be funny, so BrokenHEARTangel463, what's your real name. That's kind of a lot to type.' _

_**What? Does he actually think I'd trust him? **__Yuna replied by telling him, 'I'm sorry, but I can't.'_

_The next day she had another message from him._

' _You don't trust me huh? What if I tell you mine? I'm Tidus and I'm fifteen, I promise, so how about you?'_

_Yuna still didn't feel like she trusted him and again she told him no. She didn't feel like he was lying to her but her mind and heart were disagreeing. Her mind screaming 'Don't trust him!' though her heart told her to give him a chance, but don't do anything drastic.'_

_The next day he tried again._

'_Please just tell me your name, first name that's it. I know you probably think I'm some kind of predator or something but I'm not. Do you have a webcam?'_

_Yuna wondered why he asked. But decided telling him her name wouldn't hurt. So she sent him an email with her name and the answer to his question._

_The next day he sent a message again._

'_Thanks Yuna, that's really a nice name. And you're really pretty, (I'm not a stalker I'm talking about the picture you have of you on your profile thing) we can talk if you buy a webcam, maybe after that you'll trust me more.'_

_Yuna saved up money she earned by working and though she had warmed up to Tidus, she had never really trusted him until they actually talked._

_So ever since then she had come home and talked to him on either the webcams or instant messaging. _

Yuna lied back on the bed, she wandered if the he actually knew it was her all along. Maybe that was why he had wanted to get to know her. She crawled under the covers of Tidus's bed and curled up against the many pillows that were on the bed that she put on both sides of her body.

She hoped Tidus would get here fast, staying in the large house was a little intimidating. The good thing though was that she knew he'd be back in a matter of days.

"Can I please stay here?" Tidus asked the old man at the door of the old house of the Mushroom Rock Road.

"You don't have enough money so you can't," the old man said turning to leave.

"Please listen to me, maybe you'll give me a place to sleep then," Tidus begged.

"Go on…" the man said staring at Tidus with his arms crossed, obviously ready to go to bed at ten o'clock at night.

"The reason I don't have any money with me, I had to help a friend. Her old man treated her wrong, I used all the money I had to get her a ticket to Zanarkand. Now she's at my house alone, and I'm tired and I have to cover as much ground as possible tomorrow, so please, I'm begging you please let me sleep here!" Tidus said with a yawn. "Please."

"Okay but you'll be sleeping in the guest room, it's pretty small," The old man led Tidus into the house.

The old man left him, Tidus fell back on the bed, dropping his bag on the floor. His thoughts wandered to Yuna. She was probably wandering around lost in his house, hopefully she wasn't scared, all alone. Rikku often got scared even when she was with him and Gipple.

Tidus was glad they had made him go to that website other wise he might never had found Yuna again. Again, he still couldn't believe she was the same little girl.

_Tidus stared at the picture of the girl on the profile, it was a snapshot of her crying, barely looking at the camera as it was taken. But her eyes looked so familiar, he swore he had seen them before. He clicked on the girl's artwork and the first one it brought up was a self-portrait. She was amazing at drawing. The next thing was off a guy with his father, which he immediately recognized as Shuyin and his father. This had to be the same girl. The next picture confirmed it, it was a drawing of the little girl from eleven years ago in Luca. When he lived with both his parents this girl had the same eyes of a little girl he helped when his brother was picking on her. This had to be the same girl, it had to be. _

_He left her comments on all of her artwork and then just one on the last one as a message. He asked if she would like, give him her email. _

_The next day she replied._

'_May I ask why you're interested?'_

_Tidus took thought she was being funny, joking around. __**I mean seriously why would I want her email to talk to her maybe? **__He thought he'd humor her. He asked if she was scared?_

_The next day when he checked his email and it was empty was when he started to get worried. Was she act actually scared? He probably sounded like some old man. He decided on sending her another message. He told her he was sorry if he scared her and asked her if she'd give him her name, because her email address was long he didn't like addressing her as __BrokenHEARTangel463, he wanted to know her real name._

_The next day he received the message._

'_Sorry but I can't.'_

_Tidus thought for a while. Maybe she still didn't trust him. She probably thought he was a predator or something like that. Why else wouldn't she tell him her name. Maybe if he went in first…_

_He ended up sending her a message explaining saying she still must not trust him enough so he told her his name and age. Promising he was telling the truth._

_The next day she said no again so he decided he'd try one last time. He sent her a message saying that he only wanted her first name, and then asked if she had a webcam. If she did they could actually talk to one another. She'd have to believe him then right?_

_When she sent her reply, she told him she didn't have a webcam and that her name was Yuna._

_**Yuna? She's got a pretty name too. **__Tidus smiled as he sent her a message. He told her that her name was just as pretty as she was but he only said that because of the picture in her profile. He also told her that if she bought a webcam they could talk and that she might trust him more._

_She sent a few messages over a period of two months, saying she was saving money to buy one. When she finally got one, they talked for the very first time. She told him how scared she was when he sent that second email. And how her mind argued with her heart about if not to trust him. He had told her he was glad she had. He loved it when she smiled. Though often when he talked to her, he could tell they were forced._

_Over the next three years, she opened up to him more and more and it made him feel great. When he turned sixteen he told her when he got the chance he would visit her someday. And she believed him._

_He actually sent her money on a number of occasions when she told him about some of the problems she was having. And he sent her gifts on her birthday, and she did the same, though it seemed she put a lot more thought into hers then he did for her._

_The first year, he got her a necklace. She thanked him numerous times and when his birthday rolled around she sent him a silver chain bracelet. He felt horrible, her gift had cost him about 25$ but this same bracelet he had seen in windows at jewelry stores for well over 75$. So when she sent him a Christmas present that wasn't as expensive as the one before but still high up there in prices, he felt worse._

_He ended up sending her sapphire bracelet, which was around say 95$. _

_The next time he talked to her, he asked about the expensive gifts. _

_"I'm not trying to outdo you Tidus, I just want to get you something nice," She had told him smiling._

_From then on both of them agreed to not go past the 30$ mark. Though Tidus ended up breaking that rule one two many times, causing Yuna to get mad at him. But he just used the same excuse she had, he wanted to get her something nice. So she finally ended up letting him send her the gifts. This continued up to the present._

_A few days after she got the web cam, she got on crying. And we're talking about feeling the dried Pacific Ocean with her tears crying._

Tidus's POV 

_As soon as she got on, I immediately asked her what was wrong her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she had been crying for a long time. _

_She told me…She had been real busy lately…And that her dad had grounded her as soon as she walked in the front door. She then said she was crying because she was hungry, she hadn't eaten a lot in the past few days. She felt real sick, or at least she looked real sick. And we got off as soon as we got on. I couldn't stop worrying about her…and I asked if she was okay in like seven emails that day. And every time she replied with 'I'm fine so stop worrying'_

_That was one of the like hundred times she got on crying, and she tried to stop herself every time. I told her it was okay for her to cry, and if she wanted to, it was fine with me._

_I often talked to her before I went to Blitz practice, and there were a few times when I skipped it just to try and make her feel better. And if I didn't talk to her enough one day, I'd make sure to talk longer the day after. That was just the way I tried to make her feel…happy? I guess_ _I liked her a lot even when I first met her…even before I met her._

Remembrance 

_It must have been the photo…the one on the profile, obviously taken by Dona; she looked like the little girl from before. Her knees pulled to her chest, tear stained face, and her mis-matched eyes. It was that little girl…I knew as soon as I saw it, that's why I wanted to get to know her. I'd thought about that little girl every day after my mom and me moved to Zanarkand. I kept thinking Shuyin might mess with her something, ya know?_

_Anyway on the day I decided to go visit her, I knew that something bad had happened to her, or was happening. The way she acted, the way she talked, and the look in her eyes. There was always something wrong with her that I couldn't quite place. It was worse than I thought. I kind of started figuring she was abused close to our three-year anniversary. Yes she made me celebrate an anniversary with her. But I didn't mind, not too much anyway. I never thought I'd take her home with me, I thought I'd convince her to rat on her old man. I would of never thought she actually cared about him, I mean how could she? I know I wouldn't…_

Tidus closed his eyes. He had to get to her. No matter what he'd get to her? Soon. A silent promise he made to himself.

**See told you it was kind of...blah, but i felt like i had to get something done. the truth is, i really don't want to finish this because i've already got the ending planned out...and some may hate, while others will not hate...sorry ahead of time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I 'm sorry for not updating in so long, but school started back and my mind has not been working and I have had writer's block, it was very painful for me to start writing this so it my be bad and I wrote half of it at 4am in the morning. I'm also sorry it's so short I told you guys I was a bad writer and you all didn't believe me. Now I have proof I give you chapter ten.**

Yuna had awoken three times during the night, not being able to sleep well at all. Every time she fell asleep, she would have a dream of her father finding her and Tidus not being around to help her, her mother's death, and also the death of herself. And every time she'd wake up she'd cry herself back to sleep.

In the middle of the night she got up and went downstairs to the living room where her things were. She watched TV since she couldn't sleep at four in the morning and she hadn't went back to sleep since.

Later on, around seven she searched Tidus's kitchen for food, finding things that she found to her likings. Cereal. Something she had gotten used to, she didn't want to try anything new without Tidus here to tell her it's okay to eat.

Basically she laid around all day, watching TV, sometime wandering around the large house, and listening to the messages people left for Tidus on the answering machine.

She had literally been hitting herself in the head with a pillow when she heard Tidus's voice on the answering machine. She jumped up from the couch, and picked up the phone.

"Tidus?"

"Yuna, you okay, you sound tired?"

"Fine, I'm fine," Yuna said as she put a hand to her forehead.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Um not too good actually…" she said biting her lip.

"Oh," he was silent for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Listen why don't I let a friend of mine stay with you?"

"Who? Rikku?" She asked before realizing what she had said.

Gipple had called earlier and told her not to tell Tidus they had been in his house. But it seemed she just messed that plan of his up.

"Rikku? How do you know Rikku?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Did she break into my house and try to kill ya or something?"

"No…. She left a message for you on the answering machine, she said to call her or Gipple when you get back," Yuna said a little too quickly.  
"Ah so you mean pirate boy?" Tidus asked her.

"Yeah…. Hey wait…you tricked me!" She shouted.

"So they were in my house, huh?" He asked.

"Well yeah, actually they were in your room."

"Uh that ass hole, I told him not to go into my house when I wasn't there."

"They're not here now though, they left last night before I went to sleep."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Umm…In your bed?"

"My bed! Why couldn't you sleep somewhere else? You know…like the couch? Great now I have to wash my teenage"

"Sorry, didn't think you'd care considering you tried to sleep with me at the hotel!"

"What!?"

"Yeah when I was asleep, I woke up and you were right beside me! You got mad at me because I left, but if you didn't do that I wouldn't have been freaked out!"

"I was laying on top of the covers!"

"So? What's wrong with me sleeping in your bed? I was up scared half the night anyway!" Yuna said softly, her voice slightly cracking.

"You were scared?" Tidus voice became soft, his tone matching that of Yuna.

"Yeah…I kept dreaming my father found me, and you weren't here…"

"So you've met Rikku?"

"Yeah," Yuna said with a nod, though she knew he couldn't see. "I don't they like me much though…"

"Why?"

"Well…Gipple pushed me down when I…" she started but never finished.

"What do you mean he pushed you? What the hell'd he do that for?" Tidus yelled making Yuna move the phone away from her ear.

"Tidus calm down!" she cried when he was finished.

"I'll call you back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Huh? Wh-wait!" Yuna said before she heard him hang up.

"He didn't even tell me where he was." Yuna said sadly as she took the phone with her back to the couch.

Tidus dropped a few more quarters into the payphone and dialed Gipple's number. It rang a few times before Gipple answered with a lazy, 'yeah?'

"Why'd you push her down?" Tidus screamed into the phone, causing bystanders to stare.

"Who is this?" Gipple snapped.

"Tidus, now tell me why you pushed Yuna! What'd she do to you?" He screamed.

"Chill out man, we thought she broke in or something, we didn't know," Gipple said with a laugh.

"I bet she thought the same as you but you didn't see her pushing you to the ground," Tidus said softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just keep an eye on her until I get there okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Ok, thanks, bye."

"Wait! Why is she staying with you?"

"Personal matters, now bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

Yuna was watching the news when the phone rang; she answered it without waiting to see if it was Tidus, knowing she shouldn't.

"Hello?"

"How's Zanarkand?" The voice asked.

"S-Shuyin?"

"Don't sound so surprised, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't have connections to him," he said with a laugh.

".."

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

"…Bye." She said as she hung up.

She decided she'd make sure it was Tidus before she picked up the phone next time. The phone rang again and she waited for the answering machine to pick up.

"Yuna?"

She picked up the phone.

"Tidus?"

"It's amazing how we sound so much alike, isn't it?"

"Shuyin? Leave me alone!"

"Don't hang up, I don't feel like going all the way to Zanarkand just to talk to you."

"How do you know where I am?"

"Why wouldn't I know where my brother and mother lived?"

"Shuyin please, stop calling me!" She begged as tears began to fall.

"Why? Don't you miss me?"

"N-no, I'm glad I'm with Tidus. He's helped me more in the past few days then you ever did!"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I'm your friend Yuna," He said softly before Yuna heard him hang up the phone.

Yuna sighed as she sat the phone down. The phone rang again, and she simply picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yuna?"

"Tidus is this you, because if this is Shuyin again, stop calling it's not funny!"

"Shuyin's been calling? What'd he say to you?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Tidus, please hurry and get here!"

"I'm trying, but…soon I promise."

"Okay."

"What's he been saying to you anyway?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know he just keeps calling and saying he wants to talk to me. Tidus please hurry!"

"I said I'm working on getting there what more can I do?"

"I don't know…" Yuna said as she turned her attention to the TV.

As she looked at the screen she nearly dropped the phone as her picture appeared on the screen along with her name, age, and other need to know things.

"Tidus…." She said softly.

"What's the matter?"

"He's looking for me…" Tears gathered in her eyes of the thought of having to go back.

"Who? Shuyin?"

"My dad, he's got police looking for me! I'm on the news, like missing and everything!" Yuna cried.

"Calm down, alright? We'll figure something out, okay, he won't find you," Tidus said with a sigh.

"How do you know that? You're not even here!" Yuna cried, "You say every thing's going to be okay, but you can't guarantee that, he could show up anytime and take me back while you're not here!"

"I'm sorry, I'm doing the best I can okay?" Tidus yelled back.

"If he does find me, do you know how much trouble I'll be in?" Yuna cried through the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. "If you had just left like I had asked I wouldn't be in so much trouble, three months Tidus, maximum, and I could of left but now he'll probably find a reason to force me stay there as long as he wants now! It's all your fault!"

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to help you, that's why I made you come because you couldn't tell someone about what your old man does to you!"

"You couldn't just mind your own business!"

"Maybe I should of, cause you're acting like a two year old by yelling at me, I'm sorry I tried to help. Next time you want help, don't ask me for it! As soon as I get there I'll put you on an airship back to your dad, how's that sound?" Yuna heard him slam the phone against something.

Yuna didn't move from the position of having her head burrowed in a pillow for well over an hour. She just continued to lie on the couch and cry. She hadn't meant what she had said to him, it just all came to mind, and she had to say it. She curled up on the couch and then attempted to sleep.

Tidus kicked the phone booth, and then turned and headed for the exit of the small restaurant.

He could honestly say he was pissed at Yuna, very pissed. Why couldn't she just understand she wouldn't have to go back to her old man? It wasn't fair so it didn't have to happen, right?

Tidus continued to walk down the Moonflow, running into a few bandits let him let off some steam, and also gave him a few extra bucks in his pockets.

He made it to the north back by sundown, and by then was tired of robbing bandits, it had lost it's fun around the seventeenth ambush. He yawned as he walked through the entrance to Guadosalam.

His mind kept telling him to hurry up and get to Zanarkand so he could just send her back to her old man if she wanted to stay that much. So in other words he wasted money to send her to Zanarkand, this pissed him off even more. He should have just told somebody instead of thinking he could handle taking care of a teenage girl. He had really thought it would of worked out, but he was wrong, she didn't want anything to do with him anymore and neither did he, right now he was so mad he could care less about what happened to her.

As he walked into a hotel to ask for a room only to be told the hotel was full only made him madder. He silently cursed as he left the hotel and then decided to make the trek through the Thunder Plains, now.

Tidus pulled the hood from his hoodie on over his head as the rain above began to fall o him. He then took a step onto the vast plains, to begin his trek to Macalania Woods.

The phone rang and Yuna answered it with a very soft 'hello.'

"So you still okay?" She heard Shuyin's voice say over the phone.

"Shuyin…can I ask you something?" Yuna was silent for a few minutes before she began talking again. "Would you let me stay with you if I wasn't with Tidus?'

"Sure, why?" Shuyin said with a laugh.

"Can I?" Tears still flowing down her cheeks from earlier.

"Sure, no problem, just take a airship back here and I'll wait for you at the aerodome," he said with a sigh. "But may I ask why?"

"Cause I want to get away from Tidus. You're right, you really are a good friend, and he's not, he's untrustworthy," Yuna said wiping at her eyes.

"I see, well you tell me when to wait and I'll be there," Shuyin said and then hung up the phone.

Yuna stood and then began to gather all her things up. After all her things were back in her bag, she went up the stairs to Tidus's room. She looked around and dug through things until she found a reasonable amount of money hidden under a stack of paper. She then went back downstairs and picked up her bag, he didn't want her here so she might as well do him a favor and leave now so she wouldn't be here when he got home.

"Thanks for nothing Tidus," She said softly as she found the phone book to find the taxi number so she could get to the aerodome.

**Tidus was mean and Shuyin was nice…. how ironic. Review and I'll try to update sooner. Not that you have to review for me to update I will soon and also my other story Only One Savior (thanks to Shakko for the title) if you haven't read it please do because I don't practically like it either. I'm a bad writer  **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright here's chapter eleven, please leave a review if you like it and all that other stuff. Yeah here's chap 11 again.**

Tidus again called his own number, he had already called her two times and she hadn't picked up. After digging through the bag he had on his back, and finding her moogle, he began to feel guilty. Not a tinge of guilt, but more like being hit with guilt the size of a school bus. He had yelled because she had been scared. She didn't want to go back, she was scared of her father showing up, scared of the Yevonites showing up and taking her back, and scared up Shuyin showing up, and he had yelled at her for it. Tidus shook his head from his thoughts as the answering machine picked up.

"Yuna?" He asked. He tried to get her to pick up for a few more seconds before giving up. "Damn," he muttered under his breath as he kicked the telephone booth.

He was now officially worried. For all he knew her father or Shuyin could of showed up, or she was mad at him. And he prayed it was the latter.

Yuna looked out the window of the black car, she hadn't been in Luca an hour and she already wanted to go back to Zanarkand. She heard Shuyin sigh as he turned into his driveway. He had been right, it was amazing at how much they sounded the same, and her mind had wanted to say Tidus when she was going to address him, but luckily she stopped herself.

"So….Shuyin, since I'm staying…never mind," She had wanted to ask if he had any intentions to tell about her father, but decided it wasn't such a good idea.

"Why'd you really want to come back? Or did you get kicked out already?" He said with a chuckle.

"I…just…It didn't work out the way we had planned," She said softly as he turned of the car.

"Right, so anyway….Did you know…" He started as his cell phone ringing interrupted him; he grabbed it from the dashboard and answered it.

Yuna had zoned out by this point, not really caring what Shuyin had to tell her. The only reason she was here was because Tidus didn't care anymore, if he ever did, and she couldn't go home. She was about to open the door when Shuyin grabbed her arm.

"Don't get out," He said motioning towards his phone, "We have one more place to go."

"Okay?"

Shuyin started the car again, and pulled out of the driveway with a smirk on his face. Entertainment here they come.

Yuna was already hyperventilating when Shuyin turned onto the street of her house.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying not to let her voice crack or her eyes would most likely tear up.

"Taking you home of course," Shuyin said with a smile.

"B-but you said I could stay with you!" She cried out as tears fell. "You're taking me back?!"

"Uh, yeah?" He said feigning surprise, "Didn't you hear me tell your father I'd bring you home a while ago?"

"No! Shuyin I don't want to! Please don't take me back!"

Shuyin shrugged as they came to the large mansion like house that Yuna had called 'home' for so many years. And what was worst was the fact that her father and Lindsay were here, which meant the beatings were going to be far worse.

"Please," Yuna whined as Shuyin parked and turned the car off.

He climbed out of the car after taking the keys from the ignition. He held the same smirk as he walked around to the passenger's side.

"Come on, I'm getting something out of this so hurry up, I have to be somewhere," Said boy as he pulled her out of the car.

Yuna, her face already stained with tears, pulled against him.

"I don't want to!"

"Shut up! Will you quit with your damn whining?" He dragged her towards the house.

"Please Shuyin," She begged as he held her by the arm as they stood on the porch.

"No, your dad wants you home," Shuyin said as he knocked on the door.

Yuna tried to pull away with all her strength, but she couldn't fight against Shuyin. She then kicked him, causing him to let go as he clutched his soon to be bruised shin. She began to run towards the street only to have Shuyin grab her hand and pull her back towards the house.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Shuyin asked as he slapped her across the face to make her stop struggling.

Yuna stood with her mouth open slightly agape. She knew life was going to go back to the way it was, if not worse. She placed a hand on her burning cheek and took a step back as the front door opened to reveal Lindsay.

"Ah Shuyin, Braska's been expecting you," She said with a smile as she stepped aside to let the two teens inside.

"Come on Yuna," Shuyin said softly as he pulled her into the house, the house she had hoped she would never see again.

The four walked into the living room, Braska was already in there, sitting in his usual spot, his chair.

"Well look what we have here," Her father said as he looked up at them. "Where's your friend? The one who said you'd never be in the same room as me again?"

Yuna looked down at the ground as she and Shuyin walked over to the couch that was beside the chair. She felt sick to her stomach already, and her body was tense. She knew in a matter of minutes, he'd start, and probably wouldn't stop until she was on the ground, most likely covered in blood, and choking out sobs. She'd need medical attention and he'd send her to her 'room' without a second thought about it.

Her father slowly rose from his chair and walked over to stand in front of her, looking down at her with a smirk.

"Ready?"

Tidus sighed as Yuna once again didn't answer his phone. He then quickly dialed Rikku's number. It rang four times before he heard her voice over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rikku, it's T," He said softly. "Could you go check on Yuna? She won't answer the phone; I think she's mad at me."

"Well then, it's nice to hear from you too Tidus, and why? What'd you do?"

"Just go check on her okay!" He didn't feel like telling Rikku anything right now. He was sure she'd find out later anyway.

"Okay!" She yelled. He heard her hand up and then he slammed the phone back to its place.

He was in Bevelle, which meant he didn't have far to go. He had enough money left to take a bus to Zanarkand through Gagazet when he reached the base. He sighed at the thought of having to cross the Calm Lands. He'd call Rikku again when he entered the Calm Lands at the small bazaar at the entrance (yeah I know there isn't one, work with me here).

He sighed heavily and then headed for the exit of Bevelle.

Yuna coughed up more blood as she heard the sickening crack of her ribs as her father again kicked her. It had never been this bad, never. Her head was pounding, and her stomach was on fire. She most likely had two or more broken ribs and every ten seconds she coughed up blood. And she was sure she had a concussion by now.

Shuyin and Lindsay stood to the side, watching and occasionally holding back laughs. Yuna was just glad Dona wasn't home to enjoy this as well. No doubt she would have her turn on her soon enough as well.

"Are you ready for me to stop?" Her father asked as he knelt down beside her.

She coughed again as she gave a slow nod.

"Alright, Lindsay, you're turn," He said as he stood and walked over to stand beside Shuyin.

Lindsay walked over to her with a smile. "My turn finally."

Yuna sighed and closed her eyes as she awaited the next beating.

"So, how was she?" Tidus asked.

"Listen when I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out or anything," Rikku said nervously.

"Why, is she okay? Did something happen? Did…" Rikku cut him off with a 'shut up!'

"She-she wasn't there, I looked everywhere, though," Rikku said softly.

"W-what? What do you mean she wasn't there? Where else could she be?" Tidus yelled into the phone.

"Look I don't know okay? I did what you told me to do and you're blaming me for what ever she did, is it my fault she's not there? No."

"Is her stuff there?"

"I don't think so, does this have to do with her being mad at you or something," Rikku asked softly.

"Sort of…" Tidus said softly, "I kind of blew up on her, but she started it!"

"Oh very mature Tidus, she started it, what'd you say to make her leave?" Rikku screamed.

"I told her I'd take her home! I….I didn't mean it though….it just, I said it…" Tidus said in an almost inaudible tone.

"So then…. what are you going to do?"

"Get to Zanarkand, get some money, and then get to Luca as quickly as possible."

"Oh…why is she living with you anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, but I need to get there okay?"

"Sure, see ya soon?"

"Very soon," Tidus said as he hung up the payphone.

Yuna sat in her 'room' trying not to cough up more blood as she lay on her back. All of her belongings were up against the wall, surprisingly untouched. It was there, lying down, stomach and head burning, that she knew. Nobody cared. Not her father, Shuyin, even Tidus had abandoned her. This feeling was just as bad, if not worse than the physical pain she had endured. She was worth nothing, meant nothing to anybody and she knew it was true. Why else would her father hate her so much? Because she wasn't worth his love, yeah that explained it, he just didn't think she was worth anything. Tidus had wanted to send her back because she was too much trouble, he had only did what he did to make him seem like the bigger person compared to Shuyin. Yeah, he didn't care either.

The only person who had ever cared had been her mother and she was pretty sure she didn't now; she was the one who killed her after all.

_Flashback (oh boy more of these! Let's all celebrate my lack of creativity! Hopefully this one won't be as confusing…hopefully remembering my short attention span please!) _

_Her mother sat at the table paying bills, as a three-year Yuna sat on the kitchen floor, her moogle in hand as she at a Popsicle her mother had given her not to long ago to eat. _

_Yuna looked up towards the kitchen door as a man walked in. He was young, no older than 18 at the most, and was walking towards her. She smiled and dropped the Popsicle to the floor as she crawled over to his feet, scooping her up in his arms he walked over to her mom as she smiled at the two._

_"How'd it go?" She asked as she took the girl away from the man._

_"Let's just say it's gone…" He said with a sigh._

_"They didn't hire you back?" She asked._

_"No," he said softly._

_"What now? I can't keep taking her to the day care," her mom said as Yuna cuddled the moogle. "It's too much to pay for; you have to get another job, soon."_

_"You don't think I know that? Candace, what do you want me to do about it right now?"_

_"I don't know…this isn't working out, huh?"_

_"Not really, but I don't want a divorce, I'll get a new job as soon as possible, I promise," He said motioning with his hands. _

_"I know you will, it just may take a while, my job can't provide for all of us right now though…"_

_"But…I'm trying to get another job, you won't leave, right?" He said looking at her with ocean blue eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, but we need to do what's best for Yuna, and if that means a divorce then we have to do it. We haven't paid these bills in two months; I've gotten countless phone calls from debt collectors and the credit card company. And my job can't provide for the three of us, you've been skipping meals so we can eat while you work almost eleven hours a day, it just…isn't working. Maybe it would if we…"_

_"No! We haven't been married three months and you want a divorce?" He interrupted, "I love you, and Yuna, I want us to be together, what about Yuna? How do you think it'll affect her?"_

_"I-I don't know, but if we don't pay these bills, we're going to be evicted like in a matter of weeks. I love you too, but I don't want to be leaving on the streets taking care of a three-year-old. I can't, I just can't do that."_

_"Okay…" He said softly._

_The young man stood from his seat and walked toward the stairs. He turned and opened his mouth to speak but shut it soon after as he then began to ascend the stairs Candace, simply stood, and placed Yuna on the floor as she cleaned up the long forgotten Popsicle. Almost thirty minutes later, them young man walked down the stairs with a suitcase and baby bag. Candace looked at him and immediately shook her head._

"_I want to take care of her, please?" He asked as he blue eyes were glued to the three year old who was playing with her moogle on the floor near the cabinets. _

"_No, I'm sorry, but no," Candace said crossing her arms. _

"_Why? You know I'll take care of her! She's my daughter too!" He cried as small traces of tears appeared in the corner of his eyes._

"_Just go, okay? I love you, and I always will, but just go, please."_

"_That's not fair!" _

"_Life's not fair, our lives have proved that. I'll see you in court in a few weeks okay? I love you, bye," She said as she walked over and picked up Yuna placing her on her hip. "Say bye-bye to Daddy?"_

_He walked over to the two after setting down his bag and held out his arms. Yuna reached for him and Candace gently put her in his arms. _

"_Daddy," Yuna said softly as he held her against his chest _

"_No matter what, I'll always love you, and your mother, so be good, okay?" He said as tears landed in Yuna's short hair. _

"_I'll miss you so much," Candace said as she embraced both of them. _

_They broke apart and he handed Yuna back over to her. He gave a small smile as he backed away towards the door._

"_Good luck," Candace said softly. _

_Yuna who was on her mother's hip watched and waved as her daddy left the house. She noticed soon after that he didn't come back like he usually did when he left. She figured he went on his own vacation, like mommy had a few months ago. Soon after, she finally asked her mother when daddy was coming back. And she told Yuna, there was a very slim chance he would come back anytime soon. He had an extended vacation she had told her._

Yuna slowly let out a sigh. Her chest and ribs were aching, she was sure it had never been this bad. And her heart was aching from the realization, her new reality, and the truth. Braska wasn't her father…that man she remembered was….But she couldn't ever recall her mother saying his name. She couldn't explain why she couldn't remember him, she remembered the day he left but nothing else. Everything else was replaced by Braska.

"Daddy, where are you?" She said quietly, her eyes began to water.

Yuna slowly tried to move her body towards the headboard of the bed, but stopped as pain shot through her ribs and sides. This pain caused her take in a short yet fast breath, which soon followed with blood being coughed up and covering her plain white sheets.

There had to be a way to end all suffering. There just had to be. Ways to make it all leave the body. Yuna closed her eyes as she thought of solutions. And her eyes shot open with realization of the most reasonable choice. Something nobody would mine her doing.

Though it pained her dearly and she could feel her ribs moving inside of her body slightly from her movement, she stood from the bed. She slowly headed for the door of her room. It would take a while for her to get to her destination, but in the 'end' it would all be worth it.

Tidus hurriedly opened the door of his house, he would be forever grateful to the old man who had offered him a ride after hearing his story. He quickly checked every room in the large house, only to find every single one empty. He sighed as he finished his search in his bedroom. He threw his bag down and quickly looked through a pile of stuff to find his cell phone hidden under his clothes. He then went over to his desk and opened the top drawer to grab his money; he counted it quickly and then paused. Some of it was missing, half of it in fact.

"Yuna…" Tidus said softly as he pocketed the money and grabbed his phone.

He quickly ran down the stairs and then stopped. He ran back up the stairs and grabbed his bag and dug through it until he found Yuna's moogle. He then ran back down the stairs and out of the house. He cared about nothing at the moment except for getting back to Luca.

He ran out to his garage and quickly jumped into one of his many cars, backed out and sped towards the aerodome.

Tidus was sure that was the longest two hours of his life. He had been completely bored as he sat in the cabin, waiting for the airship to land.

Tidus quickly waved down a taxi as he ran out of the aerodome, surprised that some of the guards didn't recognize him from the last time he had fled the aerodome. He quickly told the driver the address of Yuna's home, and paid him, telling him to get there as soon as possible.

Yuna continued to write the letter she was leaving for everyone. She was mostly writing it to Tidus though, even though she knew he'd probably never see it, it's not like he was coming here to make her come back or anything, he was the one who told her to leave after all. She finished it and then left it on her bed. She then slowly limped over to the door. She was surprised her legs were even supporting her. Blood continued to drip from her mouth as she coughed again. Her hand graced the doorknob before she fell towards the door.

"Just a little longer…" She said as she stood upright and opened the door.

Yuna then quietly left the house glad her father was asleep in his chair, with Lindsay beside him on the couch.

She than began to slowly walk towards the lake she had went to with Tidus. Feeling more likely to collapse any minutes she tried to push herself to go faster. Only a little longer, this repeated itself countless times in her head. The end of all her pain.

**Poor Yuna anyway...please review and if you get where this is going, yes or no?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's so short but I wrote this during newspaper class while doing math homework so yea. The song that was inserted fit the story so I added it, so yea. Anyway leave a review please and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and sorry it's taking so long to update. I blame school and……..writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any FFX-2 characters just the horrible plot. (I remembered I hadn't did one of these for a while…..oops)**

Chapter Twelve

Tidus quickly thanked the cab driver and stepped out of the taxi. He ran up to the door of the house and began banging on the door. After about half a minute of banging the door opened to reveal Braska, wanting to pummel the person who had woken him up.

"What?"

"Where is she?" He cried as he pushed past him and ran towards the kitchen where the door to the basement was.

He ran down the stairs almost falling at times. He opened the door and looked around the room. His gaze fell to the bed, and floor, blood was scattered around the room. He walked over to the bed and looked at the small piece of paper that was on the pillow.

He picked it up and slowly brought it closer so he could read it.

_To who ever reads this, though I hope you see this Tidus…because it took me a while to get these words just right so you'd understand._

_Time has run out, for me,_

_Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe._

_It's so hard, lost in the world confusion_

_And I need to leave, for a while._

_Life is so meaningless; there is nothing worth a smile._

_So goodbye, I'll miss you._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate. _

_Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay. _

_And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long. _

_So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me. _

_I'm not worth any tears._

_It's been the years, of abuse. _

_Neglected to treat the disorder, _

_That controls my youth, for so long. _

_I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground. _

_It's no use, why should I hold on? _

_It's been fourteen years, don't need one more. _

_So goodbye, life's abuse._

_Tidus…thank you for everything you did, and I'm sorry I put that burden on you that you had to help me. I remember…why he wasn't always like he is now, is because Braska isn't my real father. But he might as well be considering my real father left when I was little. So nothing matters, even if you aren't I'm glad I met you, and your friends were real nice, so thank them too._

Tidus was forcing back tears as he looked down at the red spots of blood the littered the bed sheets. She really actually thought she was alone. That nobody cared, but she was wrong. He did care, and now he was more worried than he had been before. She wanted to harm herself, and it wouldn't be horrible for Braska, it only meant he'd get his money. He folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket and then headed towards the stairs, only to come face to face with Braska.

"Move," He said simply in a low tone. Braska just stood in the doorway.

"W-where is she?" He asked with a slur. "Shuyin, you can't bring her and then let her go you idiot."

_Shuyin? She trusted him again? _"I didn't, my brother, he took her."

"Dammit go find 'em then!" He said as he pushed 'Shuyin' towards the door. (Yay drunk idiots!)

"Uh sure," Tidus said as he hurriedly climbed the stairs.

He quickly left the house began looking around to see if he could find any trace of Yuna. But as he looked around his eyes feel to the sidewalk, where a trail of blood led towards the city.

"She's walking, and obviously hurt so maybe if I hurry I can catch up to her," Tidus said to him self out loud as he began to run down the sidewalk following the trail of blood.

Not to long afterwards the blood trail crossed the road towards the lake.

"She was serious…" He said his voice cracking ever so slightly.

He broke out into a run towards the lake, not even acknowledging the cars that were trying to avoid him as he ran across the road.

"Yuna!" He yelled as he stood in front of the lake. He continued yelling attracting the notice of bystanders who had either been in a wreck to avoid hitting him or just people who happened to want to check out the crashes. "Yuna!"

"Listen you little punk," A man in his thirty's snarled as he walked over to the yelling teen. "If you want to play chicken then get back out in the road and I'll actually hit ya this time!"

Tidus turned to the man, his eye resembling that of Shuyin's.  
"I really don't give a damn what you want or need," Tidus yelled harshly. "because someone important to me could have committed freakin' suicide already!" He began using less harsh words after noticing children in some of the vans that had been in an accident.

"S-suicide?" The man said his facial expressions softening.

Tidus nodded and then turned towards the lake. The blood trail, that he had again located lead around the lake and towards…the bridge. The grass was high, and he could hardly see the blackish red liquid on the blades of grass. As he continued to run along the bank he stopped suddenly, staring a little ways ahead of him. Partially hidden in the grass was Yuna, her face to the ground. Tidus quickly ran over to her and turned her over on her back.

"Thank Yevon," He said as he saw her chest rise and fall slowly.

"Kid, what'd you find?" The man from earlier asked as he stopped to catch his breath. It seemed he had been chasing after him the whole time.

"Call the hospital, now please," Tidus said as he picked Yuna up bridal style. As soon as he moved her, she began coughing non-stop for around ten seconds, bringing up blood on her and Tidus's shirts.

The man nodded and pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

Tidus sighed. Relieved she hadn't made it to the bridge, and that he had gotten here on time before she bled to death. He looked down at her as he sat on the grass.

She could have died…He could have prevented it if he hadn't yelled at her. But overall, it wouldn't have happened if her damn father….step-father….Wait, that's all he had to do. She wouldn't have to stay with Braska. She said he wasn't her real father, so maybe her real father would let her stay with him.

Of course if only if she wanted to stay with her real father, she hadn't seen him for so long maybe she didn't want to. She could always stay with him again, but she probably wouldn't want to, so she probably would have to stay with her dad.

She stirred slightly, and again went into a coughing fit, only to bring up more blood.

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of gotten so mad…" Tidus whispered more to himself then to Yuna, considering she was unconscious.

Tidus sighed in relief as an ambulance stopped near them at the road beside the lake. He stood and carried her up towards the road.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes and looked around the white room. She tried to move her hands but found tubes and wires attached to her arms. Her eyes moved across the room, following the tubes and wires that led to a machine beside her. She attempted to sit up but a sharp pain shot through her chest. She then went into a coughing fit, only to have a man in a white lab coat come in putting a mask over her mouth as she stopped. She looked at the blood that was on the sheets covering her. Her throat was sore and the pain in her chest remained, and before she knew what had happened, she again plunged into darkness.

Tidus stood slowly as he looked around the waiting room. She had been in surgery for an hour already and they still weren't done. He began pacing, always watching the door. They had told him, as soon as she was out of surgery he could see her, but she may not be awake. But either way when they told him she was out, he was going to see her awake or sleeping.

He continuingly cursed Braska mentally. No matter what she said now, he was going to tell the yevs. He hadn't care she was near death because of him, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have taken her to the medic center. She would have died if she hadn't have wanted to commit suicide, nobody would have ever found her. She obviously didn't know how critical her condition was; otherwise she would have just stayed in her room, letting death come there.

Tidus's mind wandered back towards the letter. Her real father…maybe he could…

Tidus stood and headed towards a nurse who was talking to another person who seemed to be waiting on someone as well.

"Is there a way I can find out 'her' birth father?" Tidus asked softly.

"The girl who's in surgery?" He nodded. "I can get you her birth certificate and the papers, but I must ask how you are related to her. I'm sorry but I can't just hand these things out."

"Why are you even telling me about it then?" He asked. If she didn't know his connection to her why'd she offer?

"I can tell you're worried. A close friend perhaps?" She asked.

"You could say that, but I really need to see it, I…. I need to find out her birth father's name," He said softly.

"Her birth father?"

"She…lives with her step dad and his wife, but the whole reason she's here," he said, angry clearly showing through his voice. "Is because of what they did to her."

"Have you told any of the Yevonites?"

"Not yet…But I'm not going to let her stay with him anymore, so I thought maybe she could stay with her real father…that's why I needed it, her birth certificate that is."

"I'll go see if you can have it or not when I get the chance, is that alright with you?"

Tidus nodded and then walked back across the room and sat in one of the cold foldable chairs.

Her eyes again slowly opened to reveal the white room. She could feel her heart beating steadily in her chest. She tried to remember how she got here…but as she tried to think back, she could find nothing. Her breathing becoming panicked, her heart beat becoming faster as well. She couldn't recall her name…or reason for being in the white room at all. She tried to search for the memories, but none came.

She sat up, pain shooting through her side, but she ignored it, she began detaching wires and tubes that were attached to her arms, chest and forehead. She slowly let her feet touch the floor, and then quickly walked towards the door. Her head and chest pounding with every step she took. She opened the door, walking out into the long white hallways. She was beginning to hate the white walls that surrounded her.

She watched as a few nurses stopped their petty conversations to face her, some realizing who she was rushing towards her. And she did the first thing her mind told her to do. Run.

Pain shooting through her sides as she ran, though she ignored it, she only wanted to rid her sight of the horrific colorless walls. Her brown hair continued to confuse her vision as it covered her unique colored eyes. She made it to the end of the hallway, busting through double doors. She looked around to see people sitting in chairs around the room. Her eyes flickered from one to the other until they landed on a certain blonde, who seemed to be staring at her in shock.

_No! What is he doing here? _She knew not why she could remember this person, but she only remembered how he and another man had…they had pretty much tired to murder her, didn't they?

Tidus stared at her as she gave him a fearful look. He could hear the shouts of doctors and nurses approaching them. He immediately ran over to her after getting back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"No! Stay away!" She yelled pushing him back. This caused immense pain to shoot through her entire body. She turned away heading for another door.

"Yuna!" He ran towards her, quickly blocking her path, and then again holding her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"No more!" She struggled to get out of his grasp, but only failed. "Please, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Tidus thought back to when she had struggled against him before. He felt the same now as he did then. Hurt.

"Please Yuna," He said as he pulled her closer, "Don't lose trust in me…"

Her struggling ceased, and he felt her body relax. She let out a sigh, and then pulled away to look at him.

"…Is that my name?"

Tidus remained silent. She couldn't remember him? She couldn't remember herself? That was why she had been fearful of him.

A doctor came over and grabbed her arms, leading her back towards her room, though she protested, wanting to stay with the young man who had held her moments before.

Tidus looked around, shocked at what had just occurred. He then shook his head, and began to follow the man who was dragging her back to her room with the assistants of a couple of nurses. She stopped struggling against them as Tidus followed behind them. She had tears threatening to fall, and her headache had worsened, but looking at him, made her feel more relaxed, but only a little.

**Sorry it's so short and all. Leave a review if you'd like. And everybody thank Shakko otherwise I would have killed off Yuna……..sends glares to Shakko She messed up my plot T.T Anyway………..yea again short and horrible. If you can tell me the song that I used in this chapter I might update faster……….actually I may update faster anyway.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it so short, but I've got writer's block, so yeah sorry. And I still can't do what I want because of somebody T.T but anyway leave a review if you'd like, flames are welcome because this sucks.**

Chapter thirteen

Yuna lay, staring at the white ceiling, trying to sort out her thoughts. She wanted to know why he had looked so familiar to her. She wished she could remember, and she defiantly wanted to remember as he walked into the room along with the doctors.

"Is it okay if we ask you some questions, Yuna?" The doctor asked. He looked to be in his early thirties, his brown hair lay flat on his head and partially covered his eyes.

It took her a few seconds to register the fact that he was talking to her, that her name was Yuna. She nodded and the doctor and the guy sat in two chairs that were up against the wall.

"Can you remember anything? Like where you were before you woke up?"

She shook her head. "I didn't even know my name until you told me…but I can remember that a man…and him," She pointed to Tidus whose eyes widened, "they're why I'm here. Aren't they?"

"Yuna!" Tidus started only for the doctor to interrupt him.

"You need not try to disagree with her, her memories…they've been altered slightly according to the brain waves we're receiving."

"Altered?" Tidus asked, "So they've changed?"

"Well what do you think altered means?" The doctor said with a sigh. "Anyway…Yuna, can you remember anything else?"

Yuna shook her head, causing the doctor to sigh, as well as Tidus.

"Not even this?" Tidus reached into his bag and pulled out her moogle.

Yuna stared at it for a few seconds before nodding. Tidus stood and walked over to her bed.

"Do you remember who gave it to you?" He asked holding it out to her.

She shook her head and took it from him. She cocked her head to the side. "Did you?" He shook his head and headed for the door, obviously giving up on trying jogging her memories. "Wait…" He stopped with his hand on the door's handle. "Will you…help me remember?"

His hand fell from the door, and he nodded as he stared at the floor. He walked over and grabbed the chair he had been sitting in earlier and sat it next to her bed. He sat with his arms crossed, looking at her with an arched brow and a smirk.

"I'll leave, Tidus, tell me if she remembers anything else," The doctor said as he stood and left the white room.

Tidus turned to Yuna, and gave her a small smile.

"You know it'd be better if you didn't remember everything," He said with a sigh, "Just starting over? It'd be a whole lot easier."

"Why?"

"Its better you don't know," Tidus pulled something out of his pocket, the letter, and gave it to her. "Do you remember writing this?"

Yuna stared at it as she held it out in front of her. "I….I wrote this?"

Tidus nodded. "But it doesn't matter now."

"My real dad?" She asked reading through it again.

"I called him, while you were asleep earlier…He's going to come and get you like tomorrow I think he said." Tidus smiled. "He's missed you…and you'll be a whole lot happier than you were before!"

They were both silent for a few minutes. Tidus trying not to have an outburst about her suicidal attempt, still feeling upset that she had even thought of doing such a thing. Yuna building up the courage to ask him a question, and also trying to remember him and everything else.

"Will I still see you?" She asked softly.

Tidus gave her a smile but was confused on why she would ask if she seemed so scared of him earlier.

"Anytime you want," He said with a smirk, "but you have to promise to come and watch one of my games!"

"Games?" She cocked her head to the side yet again.

"Blitz, remember?" She shook her head. "Well either way, will you come and watch one of my games sometime?"

She nodded and then looked down at the wires and tubes that were attached to her arms.

"I'm trying," she said softly as tears gathered in her eyes.

Tidus's expression softened and he sighed.

"I know, but you don't have to," He said as he sat on the bed next to her. He put an arm around her and rested his head on her own. He felt her body tense up at his touch.

"But I want to remember you…" She said softly.

Tidus sighed as he felt her relax. He remained silent as the two sat there. He didn't know what to say to her at this point.

"Where's my dad coming from?" She asked looking up at him.

"Besaid…That's one of the places you wanted to go, ya know?" Tidus said with a small smile.

"…Besaid?" She repeated softly to herself. "I wanted to go there…with you?"

Tidus nodded, and then let go of her, and then picked up the moogle that lay beside her. He looked it over and then handed it to her.

"Take care of that, someone special gave it to you," He said with a smile as he got off the bed and began walking towards the door.

"You're leaving?" She asked as she tried to sit up more against the bed.

"I have to go make a phone call, I'll be back soon though," He opened the door waiting for her response. back….soon?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon, see you later Yuna," Tidus said softly as he left the white room and entered the hall of the hospital.

He began walking towards the last payphone he had seen. He placed some coins in to the slot and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Rikku…," He started.

"Tidus! Did you find her? Is she okay? What happened?" Rikku cried.

"She's fine!" Tidus said with a sigh. "If in the hospital with memory loss is fine that is.."

"What do you mean memory loss? Like she can't remember anything?" Rikku asked, her tone saddening.

"Yeah…" Tidus said softly. "She can't remember me…"

"Aww, I'm sure she will eventually T," Rikku said softly.

Tidus began telling her what had happened since he got back to Luca, and about Yuna's 'father', and then her actual father that was going to take her to Besaid as soon as she was able to leave the hospital. Rikku, who had broken out in tears when he mentioned the suicide attempt, was asking about how things were before Tidus had gotten there. A few hours later, after many lost coins to talk, they both hung up, contemplating what had happened.

Tidus sat down in the closest chair he could find, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. He hadn't had any sleep in the past day, and was stressed beyond belief. He had a killer headache and thinking of ways to tell Yuna some things she needed to know only made it worse.

Even worse, what if she never remembered? Though it would be better in some ways, he didn't want to be forgotten for good. All those plans they had made…had been erased from her memory, all because of some greedy bastard that she had been living with. Not to mention his brother and everything he did to her.

Tidus groaned as he thought of Yuna being so far away from Zanarkand, though he would do anything to get there and see her if that is what she wanted.

Tidus nodded absentmindedly to nothing in particular as he stood. He then walked back to Yuna's room, slowly opening the door to reveal Yuna staring at the walls, jumping slightly as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey," She said softly giving him a smile and then turning away from him.

"What you doing?" He asked as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

She shrugged and then looked at him with a smile.

"Just bored I guess," She said softly.

"Oh," Tidus said glancing around the room. "I guess you could of gotten pretty bored just sitting here, huh?"

She nodded and then looked away from him.

"I'm tired, but I didn't want to be asleep when you came back."

"I'm sorry, but why don't you rest now?"

"I don't know, will you stay in here, though?" She asked as she lay back, her head hitting the pillow.

Tidus nodded and closed his eyes, also wanting to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay prepare for an very short, very badly written like the rest chapter. This is all of got because I wrote this when my parents were fighting (AGAIN T.T) so I needed to use it to take my mind off things so yea. Leave a review if u like or just don't and read if u want anyway. **

Chapter fourteen

"You can't just let him walk in there," Tidus said shaking his head, "She hasn't seen the guy in, what, fourteen years? And she can't even remember her step dad that's she's been living with, even more her real dad."

"He insisted we let him see her as soon as possible," the nurse said nervously.

"Can I talk to both of them first, before they…you know, talk," he asked.

The nurse nodded and motioned towards the waiting room. Tidus sighed and then walked through the door. He looked around the room to see if he could tell which one was 'him.' He saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties sitting in one of the chairs, his hands clasped together, supporting his head as he leaned forward. Tidus slowly walked over to him, causing the man to look up at him. The man offered a smile, and he saw her smile, the way the man did it, this was him…

"A-are you…" Tidus started only for the man interrupt with a chuckle and a nod.

"You seem nervous, but I assure you there's nothing to be uneasy about buddy," he said, the smile still plain on his face.

"Yeah…so you are her…old man?" Tidus asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, and you are…?" He asked cocking his head to the side slightly, not like she did, but just a tad similar to her habit.

"A friend, the one who contacted you," Tidus said shifting his weight to one foot.

"Ah…Tidus if I do remember correctly?" He asked, his brown hair falling in front of his ocean blue eyes.

_She received so many traits from her old man, there's no doubt this isn't him, they're so much alike….I wonder. What traits does she inherit from her mother beside he Al Bhed lineage?_

Tidus nodded and then looked towards the ground. "And you are…David Phillips?"

David nodded.

"Ok…," Tidus said slowly. "So like I said before…She can't remember anything hardly…and she thinks you've been taking care of her the whole time…at least that's what I wanted her to think…"

"I see…" he sighed, "can I go see her now then?"

Tidus shook his head, earning him an annoyed look.

"I need to talk to her real quick…then you can," Tidus said turning and walking towards the hall Yuna's room was on.

Yuna was watching the TV they had in the room when he entered the room. She looked over at him with a smile.

"Hey!" She said the smile widening as he sat next to her.

"You seem extra happy today," he said smiling also.

"Cause I remembered something!" She said excitedly.

"That's great…what was it?" He asked hoping it had something to do with him.

"I remembered my mom, she's the one who gave me the moogle, wasn't she?" Tidus sighed, a little disappointed but gave her a grin anyway as he nodded. "And I remembered something about you too!" Okay, disappointment gone. "I remember……sitting on the grass, near a lake….you were there, we were talking about," she paused, and cocked her head to the side, "you said you lived in Zanarkand….didn't you?" Tidus nodded. "Was I going to live with you?"

"You were but…we had a change of plans," Tidus said softly.

"Did I do something to make you change you're mind about letting me stay?" She asked, her face showing much concentration of trying to remember.

"No, no of course not!" Tidus exclaimed shaking his head. "It was nothing you did…. I just…. I wasn't ready for you to…"

"Oh…" they were both silent for what seemed like hours, Yuna had been staring at the sheets the whole time, she looked up at him, "Are you now?"

Tidus was silent but then he nodded. "I think so," he said as tears gathered in his eyes. "But…You're old man, you get to stay with him now, don't you want to?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Tidus was still trying to get his mind to understand the fact that she remembered next to nothing about the three years they had known each other.

"Yeah, but…I feel…safer when I'm with you…like I know you're not going to let anything happen.," she looked towards the wall and sighed. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"No," Tidus said softly. "You're old man, he's waiting outside," he said with a smile, "You want to see him now?"

"Only if you stay," She said uneasily.

Tidus shook his head. "I can't, this is between you and him, alright?"

"I guess…I guess you're right," she said sadly looking at the white sheets that were pulled over her feet.

"When am I not?" he asked with a cocky grin that Yuna just shrugged to. He sighed and then sat on the bed. "I'll be back as soon as he's done, alrighty?"

Yuna nodded and sat up slightly were she was right beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He slowly placed a hand on her back.

"I'm trying real now," she said softly.

Tidus nodded and then shrugged her arms off his shoulders, standing and then heading for the door. He gave her a small wave and then left the room.

She sat watching the door, and after a minute or two a man with hair color similar to that of her own slowly walked in. He gave her a small smile and walked over to her, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"How's it going?" he asked nervously.

"Um ok?"

"That's…good."

"Yeah…are you…my dad?" Yuna asked cautiously.

The man smiled and nodded looking up at her. He stood, and leaned over the bed, hugging her as she breathed softly into his shirt.

"You have no idea about how much I've missed you," He said softly into her hair.

"If you've missed me so much…why didn't you come back sooner?" She asked softly.

He was silent for a while, and then pulled away from her. He looked down at the sheets that seemed to draw many people's attention.

"I did come back, I came back a month after I left to tell your mom that I had a new job., one that could provide for all three of us…" he sighed. "I was just a little to late."

"Oh…sorry," she said softly leaning on him again.

"There probably wasn't a day I didn't think about you though…you haunted my thoughts, I felt like something was wrong, but I kept my promise to her by not ever coming in contact with you until you knew…" he hung his head. "but I think I was wrong in keeping that promise if I had come when I had those feelings…you probably wouldn't be here. I wished I had never lost that job and left you, I should of stayed with her, knowing it was right, but giving in to her wishes…"

"But…I'm sort of glad you didn't," she said looking over to the door with a smile, "I would of probably…never met him."

They were both silent for a while besides the occasional cough from Yuna.

"So, about Besaid," he said with a smile.

Yuna's breathe hitched in her throat, and she could feel her eyes growing heavy, her brain wanting to shut down. But before she could lose consciousness, her mind replayed something Tidus had said.

"_Besaid…That's one of the places you wanted to go, ya know?" Tidus said with a small smile._

"…_Besaid?" She repeated softly to herself. "I wanted to go there…with you?"_

**See short and bad fear the horribleness.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey look I'm still alive….somehow… yeah so sorry for the slow updates, writers block was the start and then evil exams and then being on writing restrictions cause I've been at my dads :D where I can't write cause the computer is out in the open, which sucks. Well you're gonna have to try really hard to enjoy this stupid chapter, sorry, it's as bad as all the others, I'm trying to improve.**

Chapter fifteen

Yuna opened her eyes….wait she shouldn't be able to do that. She sat up swiftly feeling pain shoot through her body, but by habit she ignored it. She quickly looked around the white room.

_No. No, I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be anywhere! I made sure no one was around before I gave up._

"She's awake," she heard a female voice speak.

She hadn't noticed her eyes had closed again and then she felt her body being pushed back down and onto the bed. Her eyes reopened themselves, and she looked around seeing wires covering her arms.

"Why?" She whispered softly as a mask was put over her mouth and nose. She tried not to inhale the gases that were flowing from the mask, but she eventually gave in, her eyes closing once again.

"Brain waves stable?" Tidus repeated, "Were they not before?"

"Not completely, but they are now," The doctor said flipping through the papers on his clipboard.

"But she's okay?"

"Yes, she's recovering if that's what you mean," he said, "But…there may be a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?" Tidus asked nervously.

"We believe, by the way she acted when she woke up, that she has lost all of her memory…"

"Again? Or worse than before?"

"We're not sure, and we won't be until she wakes up," the doctor gave Tidus a reassuring smile. "And the best way to tell is to send you in there? Isn't it?"

Tidus nodded and followed the doctor to her room. He quietly went inside and looked at her sleeping form. She seemed…different, in some way shape or form. Then again, maybe it was because he was half awake…

Tidus sat in the chair next to her and watched her sleep. "Please don't forget me again…"

He sat there for nearly an hour before she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She sat up and scooted away from him.

_Not again… _He thought as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Why are you here? I did what you wanted…" Tears gathered in her eyes. "I left, just like you told me to…"

"What?" Tidus stared at her in disbelief, when had he told her to leave? Unless…"Wait you…remember what happened?"

"Of course I do!" She cried. "Over the phone, you told me to leave, I did. So why are you here now?"

Tidus sighed, he didn't know if it was from the relief that she remembered or if it was because of the fact that she thought he didn't care.

"Yuna, what I said, I didn't mean any of it," he said looking down

"You sure sounded like you did…" She looked away from him, staring at the plain white walls. She shook her head and looked back over at him. "I'm not even supposed to be here." She looked down at her hands. "That I remember."

"Yuna….do you…know how scared I was?" His voice rising. "I went to your house and found that…….note…That just made me feel like an ass. To know you thought all that just because of me."

"It wouldn't of mattered if I had gone through with it, you'd be happier and you know it!" She cried.

"What? If it would have made me happier than I wouldn't be here now would I?" He stood. "Do you know how idiotic you were being? I mean, look I know you've had a hard life and all but…suicide? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" She glared at him. "That I was hurt! My father-Braska, he had just given me the worse beating I've ever had, what do you think I was thinking?"

"Probably nothing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? Or does it hurt too much for you to think!"

"Why are you being such an ass about this?" She yelled, surprised she had said what had just come out of her mouth.

Tidus glared at her and shook his head. "You know…maybe I should have just left your damn ass there from the start!"

"That would have been fine with me! You're the one who came and made things so difficult!" Yuna's face was stained with tears, and they continued to fall. This argument they were having, it hurt her, deeply. She didn't want to fight with him again, now that she still had the chance to apologize to him about the fight they had before.

Tidus was silent; he looked like he was deep in thought. He was staring at her, hurt clearly showing in his blue eyes. He gave her a small forced smile.

"Would it help if I say….I'm sorry?" He sat down on the bed.

Yuna nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned closer to her.

"I'm sorry, but…I shouldn't even be here right now though."

"You're wrong, if you weren't meant to be here, I wouldn't have found you when I did. And I thank Yevon that I did find you," Though he knew what he wanted to say, it was hard to get the words to form. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and looked down. He looked back up at her with a small smile. "You wanna see your dad?"

"Huh?" Yuna cocked her head to the side.

"Your dad, do you want to see him?"

"Why would I want to see him?" Yuna cried.

"Not Braska! Your real dad, the one who left," he said softly, "Don't you want to see him?"

She nodded and Tidus sighed. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll bring him in here so you two can talk. He's gonna ask you if you want to stay with him, in Besaid…or if you want to come back with me…" He stood and quickly walked out of the room before she got the chance to say anything.

She sat in silence until a man with dark brown hair walked in., it choppily fell over his blue eyes. She saw things in him, that she often saw in herself, the same face, the only thing different between the two were her mismatched eyes. It was, what seemed like to her, like a thousand pounds had been lifted from her shoulders as he smiled sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Feeling better I see?" He said softly.

"Much, thank you," she gave him a warm smile. "I..I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to come here…"

"Wha…No. No trouble what so ever," He sighed, "I'm…I'm just glad you're safe."

She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry," she spoke quietly into his shoulder.

"What for Yuna?"

"Killing mom," Yuna began to cry uncontrollably, David's shoulder becoming soaked from all the tears.

He silenced her by rocking her back and forth like he had wished he had been able to do more when she was little. But he couldn't do anything he had wanted to do now.

They sat in silence for a while before David broke it with a direct question.

"So…do you know who you want to stay with yet?" He asked. "Me or your friend?"

Yuna looked away from him and sighed. "I want to stay with you, really I do. But he's always been there when I needed him, and I took what he did for granted." She looked at her hands, "I…need him, to help me get through all this…recovery, and all…"

She was quite surprised when he laughed. "You like him? Or is he just a friend? I'm going for the first one," he laughed again. "I'd always thought I'd be there…to make sure, you were always safe, I didn't want you to end up like me and your mom to early on in your life. I didn't want you to end up like that at any time in your life. I wanted to take care of you, not that I didn't think your mom wouldn't do a good job or anything; in fact I was sure she would do a better job than I would. But, you were my child too, so of course I wanted to take care of you. But…she didn't let me, didn't even let me visit you after she was remarried six months later." She heard him sigh. "Now I regret not fighting for you, I gave up…"

Yuna hugged him again, and he soon broke away standing. "I'm gonna go get your friend, alright?"

Yuna nodded as he headed for the door.

**Earlier during their conversation…**

Tidus sat outside the door, listening to them talk. She really should stay with her dad instead of him, this was their time, they needed to make use of what time they had. _You never know what could haoppen…_Tidus looked up at the ceiling.

He stood and headed to the receptionist who looked up at him with a bored expression.

"Yeah?" The bubble she had been blowing prior popped, causing her to chew up her gum and again begin to repeat the process. Tidus wasn't afraid to admit this girl was giving him the creeps. Mid twenties, wearing all black, with black eye liner and a few piercing here and there, very creepy.

"Can I leave a message for…Yuna Stiles and her father?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure…" She grabbed a paper and pen and looked up at him, awaiting what he had to stay.

"Tell 'em, I'm sorry, but I have to go…"

**I'm sorry it's so short, and that its been so long since I've updated. And I'm still deciding between endings, cause I have plans for both. Happy ending or sad ending, who knows, so what do you guys want? Happy right? I'm guessing, so leave a review and flame me for now updating in so long, which I again apologize for. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is only this short cause….I'm working on Only One Savior so XP. This is just something I did during math class :D**

Chapter sixteen

"What do you mean he left?" She cried as David took a step back.

"The girl at the desk, she told me he left, but he left you something…"

"But why? What happened? Was it…" He cut her off with an 'I don't know.'

He held out an envelope to her. She took it and began to open the seal. She pulled out the sheet of white paper, a letter written out to her. **A/N (look more letters that I had to use to move the story along since I can't make someone die)**

_Yuna,_

_Yuna, first of all, I'm sorry for blowing up on you when you were at my place. You were scared, and I yelled at you because of it. And I'm sorry if I butted into your life, I only did it because I cared. I wanted to be with the little girl that I had helped so long ago so much, the one that gave me that smile when she got her moogle back. I cared then, and I do now…chances are, I probably always will… We've had a hard week, haven't we? With all the running about, and the fights…you being in the hospital. But, I'm positive it's been harder on you. If you're wondering why I left, that's because you need to stay with your dad all right? But if you ever need me, you know where to find me, and I'll try to visit every once and a while, I hope you recover soon._

_Tidus_

**A/N (You guys won't believe how hard that was to write for meh T.T! That my friends is what boredom during math class can do to you, and when your teacher is busy yelling at your friends (yes I mean you Kai Kai) cause they're passing notes because he's so freakin boring!…XD I'm done)**

Tears stung her eyes, her hands shook, she looked up sadly at her dad.

"Why'd he leave?" He simply shrugged sadly. "Zanarkand…I have to go with him…please…" She glanced again at the letter. "As soon as I'm released, you'll let me go, won't you?"

He smiled and stood, and started to walk towards the door, he stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "I'll go ask when you can be released."

Her dad had been gone for half an hour, and she was sure she was slowly dying of boredom. She then began counting the plain white ceiling tiles, she stopped at 9…yeah she was that bored. She looked around the room, trying to find something that could hold her attention for more than five seconds. She looked at the bedside table and picked up the moogle that had taken residence on its surface. **A/N: (Ha take that sentence structure Mr. Big word user!) **She examined the stitched up places on its arm, and leg. Her eyebrows knitted closer together as she spotted a sticky note hidden underneath its left arm.

_You really need to keep up with your stuff. Tidus_

She sat straight up as she heard the door open, placing the moogle at her side. She looked at the door and the first thing she saw was blonde, spikey…**A/N (Don't hate meh!!!)**

"Tidus!" A smile spread across her face and she felt like jumping up out of the bed, had she not been connected to machines. Her smile though, slowly left her face as _Tidus_ walked in.

"Sorry to disappoint you," _He _said softly as he shut the door behind him.

"…" Yuna simply glared at him.

"Right…I…I told them about Braska and Linday…The Yevonites that is…" _He_ walked over towards her bed.

"L-leave Shuyin," she managed as her eyes followed his movements.

"I'm sorry…Honestly this time, I promise. When your dad didn't stop…You passed out when Lindsay's turn came around. I told him, that it was enough…but he didn't stop…"

"Please just leave," She repeated.

"But you won't have to worry about them anymore," he gave her a small smile. "Or Lindsay, or even Dona, we're both in trouble for not telling anyone, and what you could call assisting."

"Go…"

"Please Yuna, I'm begging you, just listen to what I have to say," Shuyin kneeled down next to her bed. "I want one more chance, just one more."

Yuna looked up at him, and into his usual cold eyes, but right now, they seemed different than they usually did, they actually seemed to have a glint of honesty in them. She felt tears forming in her own eyes, the uncanny likeness of Tidus and Shuyin was almost too much to bare at the moment. Why could he just stay way?

"Shuyin," She spoke softly, "I want to believe you…Even after all you did to me…I want to believe it won't happen again. But there's no way to guarantee that is there? My only choice is to give you another chance to see if you can prove it, that you're really sorry," She looked at him to see a smile spreading across his face. "But I'm going to have to go with what my mind is telling me instead, and that's that I can't trust you." She closed her eyes not wanting to see the smile that had been there fall. It had seemed like a genuine smile, something she hadn't seen on him for so long.

"I'll take you to him!" He blurted out. "That's what you want right? To go be with him?" Her eyes shot open.

She was silent, her dad had said he would take her, but she knew he didn't need the burden, and here was Shuyin, asking if he could take her where she needed to go.

"Shuyin," She looked him straight in the eye. "You have to promise, promise you won't betray my trust again," tears again formed in her eyes, blurring her vision. "Y-you have to promise!"

"Yuna, I promise, Yuna, that I will not betray your trust…" he said this without any hesitation and she began to wonder if it was because he could lie through his teeth with no problem or if he was honest.

"Thank you, so much Shuyin," She gave him a small smile, and only hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

He stood and leaned on the bed, pulling her into an embrace causing her to flinch at his touch. "I'm sorry, but…I never really wanted to do any of those things you know?"

She looked towards the wall as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Then why'd you do it Shuyin? What could possibly make you want to do it?"

"Remember when we were ten?" Shuyin asked, feeling tears well up in his on eyes. "Something happened…"

**HA! Beware the shortness people, but I have a reason XD yes a reason I have. So no one kill me for having Shuyin in this chapter, yes he's back, and that's only cause I like him more than Tidus. YES I said it. And guess wat else….Yuna/Shuyin is betta than Tidus/Yuna!!! HA!…Nah I'm just kidding, (only in fear of hate reviews Just kidding!!) But before you all jump and say bring Ti back, I must say this…the next chapter, will be all first person, and it will be all….SHUYIN…yes you will find out the reason he was such an ass XD It shall explain things :D well…..some things ……anywhooo be kind and leave me a review, and if your wondering why these stupid author notes are so long….its cause I'm jacked on coffee rite now :D Three cups and still drinking! And it was all sugar loaded :D**

**LEAVE A REVIEW IF U WANTZ if u don't well fine be that way XP**


	18. AN: sorry

AN: If I were you guys… I wouldn't be expecting fast updates…cause…I'm screwed…. Didn't turn in a paper…..Grounded for ever probably so…..I'm gonna try to get all the writing done during school hours now….like an hour a day….so sorry guys….


End file.
